An Unorthodox Family
by CackAvenger
Summary: AU: Satoshi Akimoto (OC) decides to intervene and take a four year old Naruto under his wing as a surrogate older brother. How will Naruto be with someone who actually gives him support from a young age? Also how will Naruto handle a more laid back Kyuubi within him who introduces himself early on. OCxKurenai (Full summary inside)
1. An Overdue Reunion

**A/N: Sup peoples! this is my very first Fanfic! i hope my meager writing skills are to your standards or something haha! Well i just hope you enjoy the Fic and please give me some criticism good or bad so i can improve to help provide better content to you readers! I'm sure ill be asking for input if this Fic does well enough to be continued. Well thats about it so ADIOS!**

**Oh and i don't own Naruto...yeah bummer eh? but i guess its for the best!**

**Summary: AU, Satoshi Akimoto (OC) finds a four year old Naruto cornered by yet another angry mob hell bent on his destruction, he decides  
to intervene and take Naruto under his wing as a surrogate older brother. How will Naruto be with someone who actually  
gives him support from a young age? Also how will Naruto handle a more laid back Kyuubi within him who introduces  
himself early on in his childhood? Rated M just in case..I'm paranoid alright? OCxKurenai Other pairings undecided**

"Yo" - Talking  
_'Y_o' - Thinking  
**"Yo" **- Bijuu speaking/jutsu  
**_'Yo'_ **- Bijuu thinking

* * *

A hooded figure walked into the gates of Konohagakure no Sato for the first time in over ten years. The man wore a dusted black cloak that fell down to his ankles, the only noticeable feature on the man is his feet in his black shinobi sandals due to being covered fully by his cloak. The streets of Konoha were somewhat barren due to it being semi-late in the night.

"Things sure look different since i was last here" the cloaked man said to himself as he walked the streets admiring the changes to Konoha. "Oh i sure hope it's still in business!" He said excitedly as he clapped his hands a few times causing the few people wandering the streets to give him strange looks. Upon noticing the looks he was receiving he quickly stopped clapping and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about that folks just a bit excited."

He took off at a fast walk and let his memories guide him to his destination. During his walk his nose smells the 'cooking of the gods,' as he claims it to be, and quickly turns a corner to see his destination with the lights still on. The cloaked figure turns his walk to a light jog till he stops in front of his destination. Looking up to see the banner that reads 'Ichiraku Ramen' he gives a giant grin and enters to see a man behind the counter humming to himself not noticing a customer walking in.

"Geez! I'm so glad that this place is still alive and kicking Teuchi-san!" The cloaked man exclaimed causing the now known Teuchi to turn around.

"Well of course this place is still up!" Teuchi said with gusto. "I serve the best ramen ever known to the world!" he says with happy laughter. "Say, whats with that cloak eh? Do i know you from someplace or something? You already know my name so who are ya?" he questions.

"I doubt you'll remember but take a look and lets see if i can jog that memory!" he retorts and removes the hood revealing his face. The man has short black messy hair with red streaks, hazel eyes along with short goatee. He also had a noticeable scar on the left side of his chin, when he gave Teuchi a large ear to ear smile Teuchi noticed a small fang protruding out of the right side of his mouth which caused him to make a small gasp. "Hmm, so you see something that seems familiar eh Teuchi-san?"

"I only know of one person with that goofy fang that sticks out of their mouth whenever they smile!" Teuchi says with a chuckle as the cloaked man pouts at his fang being called goofy. "Is that really you Satoshi?"

"Bingo!" Satoshi, as he is now known as, says with a snap of his fingers. "It has been far too long without your legendary ramen! Do you mind if i order a bowl or three?" Satoshi pleads.

"The infamous Satoshi Akimoto begs me eh? I suppose a can make a few bowls for old times sake." Teuchi says with a smile earning a loud cheer from Satoshi. As he starts preparing the noodles for the ramen a teenage girl walks into the store to see what all the loud talking was about.

"Dad whats with all the noise? Are you trying to get a noise complaint?" the teenaged girl asked with a yawn.

"No way!" Satoshi exclaims, "Ayame is that you?"

Teuchi looks to see Ayame giving Satoshi a strange look of confusion. "Ayame my dear daughter do you remember who this is?"

"I don't think i know who you are sir. My apologies" Ayame says with a small bow.

"I don't blame you for not remembering me Ayame, you were only four when i left the village anyways." Satoshi said with a grin. He noticed her tapping her chin as she examined his facial features.

"Ayame do you remember when you were younger how you would play with Satoshi Akimoto?" Teuchi asked his daughter which caused her eyes to widen. upon noticing her surprise he chuckles, "I think she remembers you know eh Satoshi?"

"I would say so and that I'm glad she remembers me now." Without warning she rushed around the counter and gave Satoshi a big hug. Before Satoshi had the chance to return the hug he felt a sharp pain in his right shin. He looked down to see that Ayame had implanted her foot directly to the middle of his shin. "Oh Kami! What the hell Ayame?!" Satoshi asks while he holds his shin as if it were to fall off at anytime.

"You BAKA!" she exclaimed, "You didn't tell anyone you were leaving! We all thought you died or something!" She explains with a pout and walks back around the counter before turning back with a smile. "But I am glad you are back and not dead so welcome back Satoshi!" Her sudden mood swing towards Satoshi caused his eye to twitch a few times as Teuchi laughed at the events that took place.

"Well i can't say you didn't deserve what you got kiddo" the older ramen cook said with a smile. "But i agree I am glad you are safe and sound. Also your ramen is done!" he said as he placed his first bowl in front of Satoshi.

With a large sniff of his delectable ramen he gets his chopsticks and claps his hands together saying "Ittadakimasu!" as he starts to devour his food.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

A young blonde child was running from a mob a villagers as if his life depended on it, which it technically did. As the blonde ran he heard the mob screaming their usual words such as _'Monster' 'Demon' _and _'Murderer' _as he tried to escape from them. The young blonde was four years old and seemed to be malnourished and filthy along with wearing very old cloths that seem to be torn from over usage.

"Get back here demon and answer for your crimes!" one villager yelled out to the blonde.

"Leave me alone! what did i ever do to you?!" The boy yelled back through his tears and panic.

Little did the dirty blonde nor the mob of villagers know that a big change was coming very soon. A change that will affect the young blonde along with the few gutsier villagers who dared to bring harm to the child.

* * *

**Back at Ichiraku Ramen**

Satoshi was patting his stomach as he said goodnight to Teuchi and Ayame. He walked out of the ramen shop and continued on towards the Hokage Tower since he clearly saw the light still on signifying that the Hokage was still busy behind the desk.

"If i remember right old man Sarutobi is Hokage again due to that Kyuubi incident" Satoshi said to himself as he continued on before he noticed his hood was still off. "Oops almost forgot" he said with a smile as he put his large hood back over his head hiding his features.

Within a few minutes of him walking he saw a small tuff of blonde hair rush across the street in front of him followed by a mob of villagers running and yelling after the boy. What stood out the most to Satoshi were how young the blonde looked and the sheer look of hatred and bloodlust on the villagers.

"This doesn't seem good at all. What the hell is going on?" he asked himself before deciding to get to the bottom of the situation. In a instant Satoshi jumped onto the nearby rooftops and overlooked the chase going on right below him.

_'I gotta ditch these guys! I don't know what i did wrong' _the blonde thought to himself as he decided to make a turn down an alley. Unbeknownst to him the alley lead to a dead end with nothing but a tall wooden fence and a few trash bins. Looking to correct his mistake he was about to run back out of the alley when he saw the villagers stand in front of the opening with death glares directed to his tiny body.

"Finally ran out of running room huh you little shit?!" one villager yelled.

As Satoshi watched wondering if they were seriously going to beat a small child he was preparing himself to take action. _'Don't you do it!' _Satoshi thought to himself as he eyed a few villagers that were getting too close to the blonde. Satoshi flicked his wrist to release a spring trigger that tossed a kunai into his hand from his sleeve.

"STOP! Leave me alone!" the blonde child screamed as one of the villagers holding a kitchen cleaver started the motion to chop into the blonde. The child shut his eyes and threw his arms in front of him for protection while waiting for the feeling of steel going through his skin. Instead of feeling a cut to his body he heard a loud scream.

"M-M-my hand!" yelled the villager in shock and panic as he saw a kunai embedded his hand that held the cleaver. Within seconds Satoshi had drawn his signature weapon, a kusarigama. Once he landed on the floor there was blood spraying out of the stump that used to be the villagers hand.

"You people are unbelievable!" he shouted with disgust. "I will not let you harm this child! you will have to overpower me to get to him!"

Most of the villagers backed away out of fear but some decided to try their hand at the cloaked stranger that just landed in front of them. The young blonde watched behind one of the trash bins he hid behind once the cloaked man dropped in. He witnessed the man toss the end of the kusarigama, chain that had a small spiked ball attached to it, around one villager and pulled him close towards the sickle end of his weapon. Blood flowed from the body of the villager and gasps and screams were heard form the other villagers that had backed away.

As Satoshi was fending off multiple villagers he noticed the chakra signatures of three people who appeared on the roofs overlooking the alley that was currently getting a new coat of blood around it. After killing off two villagers the rest ran away dragging the man with a stump for a hand with them. The only people from the mob that stood were four chunin who decided to wait to attack until the villagers were through in hopes of weakening the stranger.

"So you four are Konoha shinobi yet you allow this to happen?" Satoshi asked with anger in his voice.

"Move aside chump or else you'll get hurt as we kill that demon you are protecting!" spat out one of the chunin.

Satoshi heard two people land behind him and quickly turned to see if he had be victim to a decoy to try to take the child. What he saw was one woman black hair to her shoulders with red eyes wearing what looked to be a dress with bandages over them along with a single red sleeve on her right arm. Next to her was a woman with purple hair in a fanned-ponytail and brown eyes wearing a full body mesh suit with a tan overcoat and orange mini-skirt. Satoshi's eyes widened once he realized who both women were but kept it to himself as he was ready to fight both of them to protect the boy. He was about to dash towards both woman when the red eyed woman put her hand up to stop him.

"We arn't your enemies got it?" she said with an ice cold glare that didn't seem to affect Satoshi. "We will guard the child and help you fend off these pathetic excuse of shiniobi."

"HEY! Get your ass down here and help!" yelled the purple haired woman at seemingly no one. Before Satoshi could ask who she yelled at another figure dropped down next to him which put Satoshi on guard before the person turned towards him and nodded his head.

_'That uniform is ANBU easy and that hair! I only know of one person who has that of ridiculous hair style' _Satoshi thought to himself before he smirked and turned to the four chunin watching them.

"Well looks like we get to kill the Ice queen, Snake bitch, and an ANBU along with that stranger and the demon" said another chunin as the four dashed towards the ANBU and Satoshi.

Within a few seconds one of the chunin fall to the floor covered in snakes that none of the chunin noticed slither to him. While distracted the leader of the four, now turned three, chunin found his throat covered with the chain of the kusarigama and looked at the cloaked figure rush towards him with the sickle end cocked back ready to swipe. In one fluid motion the chunin's jugular was sliced through cleanly as blood started to pour out his throat made gurgling noises as he fell to his knees to die.

The ANBU charged towards one of the last two chunin as he brought out his sword that was located on his back and sliced across the chunin's torso letting blood splatter outwards from within the chunin's body. The last chunin took a few steps back in fear before he turned to run but tripped and fell face first when Satoshi's chains wrapped around his ankles.

"I'll take these two to be interrogated and call for someone to clean up this mess" the ANBU told Satoshi.

"Two? but didn't the one with the snakes die as well?" he asked confused before the purple haired woman walked up behind him.

"Trust me i wanted to, if i woulda known you two would spar that last one i woulda let my snakes kill him but alas, he was only injected with paralysis venom" she explained with a pout that made Satoshi chuckle.

"NO! don't hurt me!" was all Satoshi heard before he turned to see the red eyed woman trying to get he young blonde from his hiding place. He walked over to the woman and the child and put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Oi let me try Kurenai" Satoshi said with a smirk as he saw the confused face on the know known Kurenai. As she backed away glaring at the cloaked man trying to figure out how a complete stranger knew her name.

Satoshi crouched down to look the boy in the face and saw the look of fear in his eyes. With a sigh he whispered to the boy "Hey kiddo don't be scared ok? i won't dare hurt you alright? In fact if you want ill take you out to get some glorious ramen as much as you want sound good?" he asked with a smile. Little did he know that he just signed a death sentence to his poor beloved wallet.

With a large ear to ear smile the young boy nodded furiously at the sound of as much free ramen he can have. "Can we go now Mr. uhm Mr. what's your name?" he asked with a completely innocent tone.

"My name is Satoshi, Satoshi Akimoto" he said with a smile. "We can't go now since it seems to be too late now, besides I'm sure we have to go see the Hokage cause of all this. Anyways, what is your name kiddo?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said to his savior. "We are gonna go see jiji now?"

_'Jiji? Is this kid related to old man Sarutobi? I don't see any resemblance'_ he mused to himself. "Yep we are Naruto" he said with a small smile that was barely able to be seen under his hood. "lets get up now ok?" As Satoshi stood up from his crouch he saw Naruto start to stand before he winced and fell to his behind. After looking at Naruto he figured his ankle was either injured or sprained, so he crouched down again and looked at Naruto, "Climb on kiddo the express awaits!" he said with an upbeat attitude as he turned around for his young companion to get on. When he felt the little body get a firm and comfortable position on his back he stood up.

"How do you know who i am stranger?" Kurenai asked with a cold glare as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"That's easy Kurenai," he said with a chuckle "I know you and i know you too Anko along with our ANBU friend there. It truly has been a while since i seen all of you." he said with a smile.

"Well then tell us who you are since you say we know each other!" yelled Anko from across the alley as the ANBU stood next to her and nodded as if saying 'I want to know as well.'

"In due time everyone in due time" he said which caused a tick mark to appear on all three of their heads. "Well if you want to know so bad then i'll tell you when we go see the Hokage." Once he said his peace he walked off towards the Hokage Tower with a young Naruto on his back.

* * *

**Outside The Hokage's Office Door **

The sound of bickering and complaining was heard from outside the door to the Hokage's office. The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, just let out a long sigh as he waited for the inevitable knock to come to his door. As the voices got louder and closer they slowly cut off and then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Sarutobi said in reply to the knock. What surprised him was the presence of Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, one of his ANBU, and a man in a dark cloak with blood splotches all over it as he had Naruto on his back.

Naruto jumped off Satoshi's back and ran up to Hiruzen's desk. "Hey Jiji! guess what happened!" he said eagerly.

Hiruzen kept his glare on the cloaked man in front of him but looked towards Naruto and gave him a soft smile. "What happend Naruto-kun?" he asked gently. Naruto then told him about the mob chasing him then how Satoshi came to his rescure before Anko, Kurenai, and Dog-san, as Naruto called the ANBU due to him having the ANBU mask for dog on. After he finished his tale he excitedly told him of the promise of getting as much ramen as he wanted for free courtesy of his savior.

Sarutobi raised his eyebrow towards the stranger before talking "Well you three is this all true?" he asked his three shinobi and they all nodded. He let out another sigh and focused his eyes to the hooded man in the room "So young man do you mind taking off your hood?"

"Sure thing Hokage-sama" Satoshi said as he removed the hood and instantly felt the gaze of everyone in the room on his face. "Well this doesn't feel awkward at all eh?" he said with a sigh.

"Who the hell are you huh?!" Anko exclaimed. "You said you know the three of us but i don't remember ever meeting you at all so spill it!"

"Sweet Kami!" he yelled as he tried to clean out his ear from its recent deafening. "Still got those lungs i see Anko. Well if you remember back in the academy we all were in the same class isn't that right Kakashi?"

The ANBU looked from Satoshi to Hiruzen until he got the nod from his superior and took of his mask to reveal another half mask underneath with his Hitai-ate covering his left eye leaving only his right eye visible along with his gravity defying silver hair. Kakashi gave Satoshi his trademark eye smile and simply responded "It has been a while hasn't it Satoshi?"

"No way! Seriously?!" Anko said as Kurenai tapped her chin trying to remember. "Come on Kurenai you remember right? You used to call him Oshi-kun!"

Instantly Kurenai turned red and punched Anko in the head,"ANKO! he never knew that!" she said with anger mixed with embarrassment.

"Oh ho ho what is this?" Kakashi said wiht a perverted giggle.

"Oshi?" Satoshi asked "Why Oshi? it sounds embarrassing Nai-chan" he said with a small smile which made Kurenai even redder before she punched him in the head as well.

"Ahem" Hiruzen said to get their attention, "Satoshi Akimoto correct?" he asked Satoshi who just nodded to the Hokage. "You and your family went missing years ago and we never knew why. Care to enlighten us?"

Upon hearing Sarutobi's request he let our a low sigh, "Alright but it would be easier to get some tear ready and a few chairs. We may be here a while."

* * *

**AND CUT! **

**Thats it for my first chapter! So how did you all like it? Was it YAY or NAY? let me know in the reviews if you want i would appreciate any kind of ****criticism you can give me good or bad so i know how to improve.**

**A/N: Alrighty! Just want you all to know that this wont be following canon that much. some places here and there and stuff. Also i changed up some of the ages so it would fit how i would like it to go because well i wanted to i guess ha ha! So far the only pairing i know will be Satoshi (my OC) with Kurenai. If you want leave a review with possible pairs of others you want in the Fic. just know i wont do any Harems or anything strange like that. I'm unsure if i'll do any lemons so thats still on the fence. well anyways thats all till next time! **

**TAKE CARE ALL YOU GLORIOUS READERS YOU!**

**- CACK **


	2. Catching Up Between Friends

**Oi! You, yeah you reader! Don't look behind you! You know I'm talking to you. So now that i have your attention all i gotta say is SUP?! Welcome to chapter two of An Unorthodox Family! Even though i have yet to receive any reviews or anything as of yet i will take it as a good sign since no one is yelling at me due to my writing skills haha! Or it can be i do so horrid its unworthy? eh i'll take the former of the two to make myself feel happy. I would like to thank all of you who have currently taken the time to read what i have written for you, truly thank you it means the world that some people would give my story a chance it brings me much happiness and warmth so if you decide to follow i'll do what i can to not disappoint you in the future. **

**I would like to thank those of you who decided to give me a chance and decided to follow my FanFic to see where it goes from here I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Huh?! I own Naruto now?!...no no i don't...awh fiddle sticks..**

"Yo" - talking  
_'Yo' _- thinking  
**"Yo" **- Bijuu/Summon/Jutsu  
_**'Yo'**_- Bijuu/summon thinking

**Now time to begin the next chapter of An Unorthodox Family! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage, third Hokage, stares at Satoshi contemplating whether to listen to his full story or to wait for a later time since it was already late in the night now.

With a sigh "Honestly i don't want to be in here any longer then i already have today so give me the short version for now alright?" Hiruzen said.**  
**

"Well alrighty, so I'm sure we all know that I have been gone since i was seven and now I'm nineteen so i haven't been in Konoha for twelve years agreed?" he asked getting an affirmative nod from everyone but Naruto who just looked confused.

"So why did you just pull a vanishing act on us and where are your parents?" Anko inquired impatiently.

"Cool your jets Anko i barely started" Satoshi replied with a chuckle earning a pout from Anko. "Anyways, my family and I were going to make a small trip to one of the neighboring villages to visit one of my father's friends." Everyone in the group could tell how Satoshi tensed up a bit and had on a far away look in his eyes.

"While we were traveling we were taken by surprise by a group of bandits being led by a couple rouge shinobi. My father and I kept the bandits off the without much trouble since we had no knowledge of shinobi in their ranks at the time. My mother was between both of us since she was just a civilian unlike my father and I." Satoshi's body trembled as he recalled the next events that happened in his past.

Kakashi and Kurenai each but a hand on Satoshi's shoulders to help calm him from his flashbacks. "Take your time Satoshi, I can see how recalling this is affecting you" the elder Sarutobi told him.

"I'll give you a written report of everything that happened but to sum it up right now my family was murdered and I wandered and trained under many teachers when i could for all these years that I have been gone. I chose to return now since i have avenged my family and completed my training with my last sensei" Satoshi said in a nutshell.

"I am sorry to hear about what has become of your parents Satoshi i truly am" Sarutobi consoled.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. If I may inquire about my family home" he started. "Is it still vacant an under the Akimoto name?" Satoshi looked to Hiruzen and received a nod. "Then i shall take residence in my old home if that is alright with you."

"Of course it is fine, it is in your name after all. Thought i can't say much on how its condition is as of right now" replied the Sandaime.

"Thank you again but i have one more item of business i wish to talk to you about Hokage-sama."

With a raised eyebrow Hiruzen replies "And what would that be?"

"Naruto" Satoshi put simply "But i would like to speak to you about this just in private between the two of us."

"I'm not sure why you want it private but as you wish" he turned towards the rest in the room "You are all dismissed for the night understood? And Kakashi i want a written report on the incident that happened tonight on my desk tomorrow understood"

The three shinobi gave a respected bow and a collective 'Hai' as they started to walk out the door. As they were leaving Satoshi stopped Kurenai by grabbing her shoulder to get her attention. When she looked to see him he whispered to her: "Take Naruto with you Kurenai. I don't want some drunk villagers to try to get a hold of him again alright? Let him stay at your place for the night until i pick him up tomorrow ok?" Kurenai gave him a confused look but hesitantly nodded before turning to Naruto who was still next to the Hokage's desk.

"Naruto do you want to spend the night at my home tonight?" Kurenai asked with a gentle smile. Naruto was shocked at the offer of spending the night with someone. He looked afraid but looked to his Jiji and Satoshi as each gave him a smile and a nod.

"Ok! Since jiji is ok with it i guess i can but are you really sure?" he asked innocently.

"Of course I'm sure Naruto-kun, but you'll have to take a bath once we get there alright?" she said with a hand on her hip.

"Awh i knew there was a catch" Naruto mumbled to himself as he slowly walked over to Kurenai and left with her.

When everyone left the office leaving Satoshi with the Hokage, Satoshi crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at Hiruzen. "So does Naruto know of the Bijuu that resides within himself?" asked Satoshi which caused the Sanaaime's eyes to widen.

* * *

**Outside Of The Hokage Tower**

Kakashi and Anko were waiting outside for Kurenai who seemed to take longer to exit the building then the other two had. What they weren't expecting was to see Kurenai walk out carrying a tired Naruto.

"So mind telling us why you got the kid with ya Nai-chan?" Anko asked bluntly causing Kurenai to roll her eyes.

"Satoshi asked for me to house Naruto for the night since he is staying later to speak with our Hokage. He said he will pick him up tomorrow sometime" she explained.

"So you are doing what you can to get on 'Oshi-kun's' good side eh Kurenai?" Kakashi asked with a perverted giggle.

"I really hate you sometimes Hatake. Do you know that?" she said with a cold glare directed to him.

"Yep you have told me many times before yet you still call me friend so i figure you enjoy it" he replied with an eye smile.

"Not on your life" she scoffed out to Kakashi before looking to Naruto. "Naruto-kun don't you dare end up like Kakashi here alright? he is a horrible pervert understand?" Naruto just looked at her with a confused face and nodded. "That's a good boy."

"So what do you guys think Satoshi wanted to talk to the old man about in private?" Anko inquired to the group only to receive a shrug from everyone but Naruto.

"Maybe he wants to tell jiji how cool and awesome I am!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Oh i bet he will gaki, I mean you are so amazing right?" Anko remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah i know right!" Naruto agreed only to cause everyone to sweatdrop and Anko to facepalm.

The group decided to accompany Kurenai and Naruto home so that no other villagers would try to attempt an attack on Naruto's life. As they arrived to Kurenai's residence Kakashi said his farewells before he shunshin away leaving Anko and Kurenai left. Kurenai invited Anko inside for some tea and to have a chat about their nights activities as she showed Naruto to the bathroom so he could get himself clean. Anko took a seat on the couch in the middle of the living room as Kurenai poured the tea for the duo.

"So I don't know about you but I'm still surprised that it was Satoshi today huh?" Anko asked Kurenai.

"It is a surprise indeed, but I'm glad that he is still alive though" she replied before looking at her tea. "I can't help but feel for him though since he lost his family. I mean both of us know how it is to be alone so i suppose we both know how he may feel right?"

"Yeah i suppose so Nai-chan, but what are you thinking about doing? Seems like you are trying to get a little closer to Satoshi eh?" she said while nudging Kurenai's shoulder. "I don't blame ya though, when i got a good look at his face i gotta say he is definitely looking like a nice catch. You may have to try to bag him before i claim him as mine!" At her statement Kurenai's eye twitched before she gave Anko a hard smack to the back of her head.

"I'm just worried about him that's all there is to it Anko. Don't read into it so much." Kurenai said in her defence. Anko just let out a snort to her reply and the two continued chatting and reminiscing about their academy days when Satoshi was still with them.

* * *

**Back At The Hokage Tower **

"How do you know of the Kyuubi inside of Naruto?" Hiruzen demanded.

"I learned much from my travels around the great nations. I have met a few of the other Jinchuriki in my travels, it took me a little while to figure out why the villagers wanted Naruto dead so badly until it dawned on me that he was treated like the others i have met just because of what they hold within themselves for everyone's protection" Satoshi stated. "I have to say Kumo has treated their jinchuriki the best from any of the great nations. I have had the honor of speaking with both of them while i stayed in Kumo for a couple years."

"So you have stayed in the other hidden villages?" asked the Sandaime only to receive a nod from Satoshi. "How do i know that you arn't a spy from a rival village?"

Satoshi took a seat on the couch inside of the office and glanced at Sarutobi. "Well you arn't the first one to accuse me of that. The other Kage that i have met assumed the same thing so i'll tell you what i told them. I have no interest in being any village's expendable pawn like that. I can handle being a shinobi but to be a spy like that is stupid to me. They have the most to lose if they are found out, they can be instantly executed for their crimes and i for one rather live my life."

The Hokage stared into Satoshi's eyes to look for any sign of deceit but found no evidence to say he is speaking a lie. Sarutobi let out a loud sigh and leaned back into his chair "I suppose you're right. So care to tell me if you are going to be staying long or are you going to be leaving in the next few months?"

"Well i plan on making my permanent residence here in my families old home. Of course after i make the proper renovations to it that is" Satoshi said with his large smile as his small fang protrudes out of his mouth. "So I was wondering, got any room in your ranks for me?"

"Well we always have opening but i would have to test you to see where you would stand within our ranks" Sarutobi explained.

"Yeah i had a feeling that would be the case" he said with a sigh. "If possible i would like to test my skills against Kakashi Hatake. He and I have alot to catch up on since he and I were pretty close during the academy."

"I don't see why not Satoshi, so meet at training ground 16 tomorrow at ten in the morning alright?" the elderly Hokage stated.

"Sure thing old man, i'll be seeing ya then!" Satoshi said as he walked to the wooden wall of the office and placed a hand to it. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at why he walked to the wall until he was his body slowly turn into wood and fuse with the building until he was gone. Hiruzen's eyes widened and his jaw opened up a bit as he stood to look down from his window where he saw Satoshi come out the bottom of the buildings wooden wall and walk as if it were nothing.

"It can't be" he said to himself in shock. "Can he really be a Mokuton user like the Shodai Hokage (A/N: First Hokage)? I will need to have a longer chat with that boy when i get the chance. Kakashi my boy you will have quite the fight on your hand tomorrow" the Sandaime Hokage chuckled to himself.

* * *

**Outside the Akimoto House **

Satoshi walked past the gates to his childhood home and stood in front on the porch and just stared at the door. He would be telling a lie if he said he wasn't a little nervous to step foot into the last home his parents lived at again. He turned to an old wooden chair that has been sitting outside on the porch since the last time he left the home and bent down to the back right leg of the chair. _'I wonder if that spare key is still here?'_ he thought to himself as he slid open a secret panel in the back of the leg. He felt the cold metal of a key on a small hook made within the chair, taking the key out he stared at it and blew some dust off it.

"I had a feeling i would find you here of all places" a voice said from behind him. Satoshi turned around, key still in hand, and gave a warm smile to his visitor.

"Good to see you again Kakashi. I wasn't expecting you to visit me so soon already" he said to his long time friend.

"Just thought I would check on ya to make sure you had a place to rest still if this ended up being uninhabitable for you" Kakashi explained.

" Never thought you would care so much for me there man. Please don't tell me you swing 'that' way" Satoshi said before laughing at the angry twitching of Kakashi's only visible eye. Within seconds Satoshi was on the floor whining as he rubbed the large knot that was growing on top of his head.

"Just shut up and lets check to see how bad your house fared. You're actually lucky you live on this side of the village since the Kyuubi didn't reach this far before the Yondaime, Fourth Hokage, stopped the demon's rampage" Kakashi explained with a bit of trouble dealing with the memories of that day.

"I suppose you're right buddy but if its too bad ill just tear it down and build a new one but from the feel of it i think it is still in decent condition" Satoshi said as he put his key into the lock and turned it to hear the 'click' noise to notify him it is unlocked now. As they walked in they could smell the large amount of dirt and dust in the air since no one has lived inside for twelve years. The first thing the two did was open a few windows to air out the house.

"Know any helpful Futon jutsu to help air it out faster?" Satoshi asked with hope in his eyes only to be disappointed when Kakashi shook his head signifying that he had no jutsu to help. "Well that sucks."

Kakashi just laughed as he started walking around the bottom floor of the house. "I'm surprised how well this place is holding up after all this time ya know?" he asked Satoshi.

"Yeah some wood is rotted but nothing i can't fix real fast later. I will probably be shut in for a while going through everything in here i bet but i'm sure i can get Naruto to help me out and maybe he can make use of some of my old things eh?" he said being optimistic.

"You have taken a liking to Naruto haven't you?" Kakashi asked curiously only to see a smile and nod on his companions face. "What did you need to talk to the Hokage about anyways?"

"I had a feeling you would ask sooner or later" he replied with a laugh. "Just asking him if Naruto knew about his Bijuu and if he had any family he can turn to." Kakashi's eye widened at the mention of the kyuubi residing inside Naruto.

"How did you know about that? You weren't even here when the attack took place" Kakashi asked.

"I met a few of the other jinchuriki already and i know how they are mostly treated so when i met Naruto today i put two and two together and there you have it" he explained nonchalantly. "I can relate to the kid so i told the old man that after i take my test and get my rank tomorrow ill request Naruto to be under my care."

"Are you serious? You think you can handle taking care of him with the villagers constantly out to get the poor boy?" Kakashi asked with a concerned tone.

"But of course i can and any villagers who try to hurt my soon to be baby brother then lets just say we are going to need to have civilians breeding faster to replace lost numbers" he said with a cheeky smile that caused Kakashi to sweatdrop.

"Well you know you can count on me to help you out if you need it alright?" he replied to his friend with an eye smile.

"So Kakashi i been wondering" Satoshi started before showing a smirk on his face, "Who got that stick out of your ass since we were kids huh? You used to be so stuck up but now you are the opposite hmm?"

"It was during the war" he let out a sign thinking back to that day. "Lets just say that losing my teammate that day put my life in a new perspective."

"I hear ya man, that war was hell on all of us trust me" Satoshi said with a soft smile as he noticed Kakashi's eye widen at how he said the war was hard on him. "You really think i didn't participate in the war? Come on man Konoha is my home, i wouldn't let you all fight a war without me. I just fought from the shadows, I also fought along side Minato and if i remember correctly he was your sensei or so he told me" Satoshi looked directly at Kakashi with a serious look. "I know about Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara."

"H-How do you know about them?" Kakashi asked with shaky breaths.

"I was told about Obito from Minato and i found Rin in Kiri when she was forced to be the Isobu's jinchuriki" Satoshi let out a long sigh. "If i wasn't there to talk to Rin to warn her that Kiri planned to have her unleash her Bijuu to destroy Konoha, well lets just say we wouldn't know if Konoha would still be here. Other then that i have no clue what happen to her."

"I-I killed her by accident" Kakashi said as he looked down at his feet in defeat. "She intercepted my attack for a Kiri-nin and let it pierce her heart."

"Stop with that moping it doesn't suit you man" Satoshi demanded as he slapped his friend on the back. "Her and i had a long chat and got to know one another. She did it for the village but mostly for you i bet, she loved you man and if the Isobu were unleashed then you may have died along with Konoha so she did it for everyone she knew what she was doing its the kind of person she was alright?"

"Its hard to take in but i know you are right. She had a smile on her face before she died" he said with a small smile remembering her face smiling.

"Good now stop being a downer and live your life or ill beat ya senseless for it. Besides you and i got a spar tomorrow so old man Sarutobi can determine what my ranking will be" Satoshi said with a smile that made Kakashi chuckle.

"Well I'll let you be then for now until i kick your ass tomorrow alright?"

"In your dreams cyclopes!" Satoshi yelled at Kakashi as he was leaving his house causing his eye to twitch. "You'll be surprised at what i could do i promise you that."

"We'll see then, good to see you again man its been too long" Kakashi said as hi jumped to the nearest rooftop and left.

Satoshi closed the door and walked upstairs to the master bedroom and dropped on the bed causing dust to shoot into the air. After a small coughing fit due to the dust he settled down and closed his eyes. _'Tomorrow will be the start of a new life and hopefully a new family' _he mused to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT!**

**Excited for the clash between Sharingan Kakashi and Satoshi Akimoto?! I know it'll be my first real fight with jutsus to write so i hope i dont mess it up too badly. **

**A/N: Well that's another chapter down and well I'm unsure of how that went but i hope it wasn't too bad. I tried to do a little something different to tie in the OC with some of the core characters from canon so how did that go? I know i didn't really say too much about Satoshi's past but i did that purposely because i want him to have to tell it to his friends bit by bit on his own so it can give him more feelign with it if you understand what i mean. Not really sure how else to explain that but i promise you will find out about his past. Also if some of you noticed (which i made it obvious) Satoshi is a Mokuton user like the first hokage and Yamato. I know only senju blood has the chance to use it or so i was told but eh i know how thatll mix in and itll be a surprise but i wont really get explained for a while so no need to worry about that for now. Well thats all i got for you today maybe ill work on the next chapter tonight and get it up early tomorrow but who knows. Please leave a review so i know if i'm doing well for you readers or if i need to make improvements for future chapters. **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY OR NIGHT!**

**-CACK **


	3. The Family Is Formed

**Cack: HEY HEY HEY! Cack is back with another chapter for you! Exciting ain't it? **

**Satoshi: You the author writing this?**

**Cack: I would assume so, if i wasn't then well...fuck..**

**Satoshi: So its finally time to write your first big fight eh?**

**Cack: yeah kinda nervous ill screw it up though.**

**Satoshi: I don't doubt it honestly**

**Cack: My own OC turns against me?!**

**Kurenai: Satoshi leave him be ok? I'm sure you'll do an alright job.**

**Cack: Thanks Kurenai but you may not like what i have in store for you coming up**

**Kurenai: (Glares) Don't you beat Satoshi too badly hear me?!**

**Cack: _'Who the hell said anything about Satoshi? Geez this woman has it kinda hard for the guy' _(author thoughts)**

**Kakashi: (pervert giggles) Ho Ho sticking up for your delicate 'Oshi-kun' are ya? (Insert Kakashi doing obscene hand gestures)**

**Kurenai: GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT! (Loud crashing and banging noises)**

**Cack: Uhm i rather not have this next chapter be destroyed by you two so lets start shall we?**

**Once again i don't own Naruto (Insert anime tears here)**

"Yo" - talking  
_'Yo' _- thinking**  
****"Yo" **- Bijuu/Summon/Jutsu**  
__****'Yo'**- Bijuu/summon thinking

**Quickly everyone to the next chapter!**

* * *

**Kurenai's House**

It was a little past seven in the morning the next day and Kurenai was already going about her routine enjoying her second cup of green tea when she heard a knock on her door. _'Who in the world is here to bug me during my morning tea!' _she inwardly fumed as she stood from her seat on her couch and made her way towards her door. Before she even touched the doorknob she prepared her infamous glare for her early bird visitor. Once she opened the door she looked directly into the eyes of none other then Satoshi Akimoto with her glare at its fiercest as she could manage to make it.

Satoshi simply raised his eyebrow and chuckled at her, "If you remember correctly back when we were children your glare never affected me and it doesn't seem to affect me now as well. But i must say you do know how to glare and rightfully deserve your title of Ice Queen of Konoha."

"Why is it my glare never fazes you Satoshi?" she asked in a growl. "I can even get the Hokage to look away but never you. tell me why."

"Simple, I haven't the foggiest clue" he explains with a cheeky smile while he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "So how was Naruto with you last night?"

Kurenai tightened her glare even though she knew it wouldn't affect him and with a swift motion she punched him in the gut knocking the air out of his lungs. "The shit he did to my bathroom! You are going to clean that up!"

_'Naruto what the hell did you do? Fuck i think i lost my spleen in that punch' _he thought in fear as he frantically felt around his body for his organ. He took a minute to get back to his feat and stumble through her door closing it behind him. He took a few deep breaths to get himself back to normal after his devastating spleen destroying blow. _'Naruto you are so lucky you are just a child still or else i woulda given you ten thousand years of pain!' _he sadistically mused to himself as he made his way to Kurenai's kitchen to see her pouring him a cup of tea.

"So, when do you think you will get my bathroom spotless hmm?" she asked while handing him his cup of tea. "I can't believe a four year old could cause such...such devastation."

"Dear Kami what in the world could he have done?" he asked even though he was scared to find out the answer. "Please tell me you didn't kill him" he deadpanned.

"Please I'm not that evil" she scoffed before continuing "I just put him under a genjutsu to keep him asleep for a good eight hours." Satoshi just stared at her with nervous smile on his face as he scratched his head.

"Uh sorry about all that, I honestly had no clue he could wreck a bathroom at his age" he said with a sheepish smile that left his infamous fang peeking itself out of the right side of his mouth. "So when do i get to see this damage you speak of?"

_'Oh that fang of his just makes his face seem more adorable!' _she squealed in her head before she noticed a hand waving in front of her face. Her head flinched back as she came back from her dazed senses.

"Hello? You alive in there Kurenai?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Did your brain fizz out or something?"

"Uh no i just got lost in thought thats all" she quickly defended. "Well let me show you Naruto's 'handiwork' in my bathroom" she said as she led him to the closed door of her bathroom. "Feel free to take a look, I'm going to wake up Naruto and let him know that you are here now" with that she walked off down the hall to her guest bedroom where Naruto was still sleeping due to the genjutsu cast upon him.

Satoshi was a tad bit scared to open the door to see the 'devastation' that laid in wait for him but he slowly reached for the handle and opened the door. He put his head in to see what the problem was and his jaw instantly dropped at the mess. The bathtub was the cleanest area due to the dirt flowing down the drain after Naruto's bath but everywhere else was dried up dirt and mud. He looked at the walls and saw splotches everywhere like it was a murder scene, the floor was worse off and don't even try to comprehend how it ended up on the ceiling. _'Its worse then anything i could have imagined. How did he get his filth everywhere?! What in the world did i get myself into!' _he mentally cried to himself.

He slowly closed the door and turned to see Naruto running up to him with a large grin on his face and Kurenai walking up behind him. She put her hands on Naruto's shoulders as she took in Satoshi's reaction to seeing the mess. She was pleased to see him in a state of shock with his mouth slightly open and his left eye constantly twitching.

"HOW?!" was all he yelled out for all of Konoha to hear.

* * *

**Meanwhile At The Hokage**** Tower**

Old man Sarutobi was sitting at his desk drinking a cup of coffee when he heard a loud shout that caused him to smirk. _'Seems like Naruto made a good first impression' _he mused to himself until he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter" he said in an annoyed voice to see who wanted to bother him so early. What he didn't expect were his old teamates, Homora Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, who ended up become the village elders to help advise choices alongside the Hokage. The duo walked to the middle of the office and stood silent waiting to be allowed to talk. "What can i do for you two this early in the morning?" the Sandaime asked.

"Well Hiruzen" Koharu started "It has come to our attention that there will be a spar today between Hatake Kakashi and another who seeks a place among our shinobi ranks. We also have heard from a reliable source that this individual may be able to perform the Mokuton, if that is so we can put him into the CRA to hopefully bring back the Shodai Hokage's signature jutsu."

Sarutobi let out a long sign as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes it seems possible for young Satoshi to be able to use the Mokuton" he replied to his advisers. Noticing the subtle smiles on their faces at the possibility of reviving a powerful jutsu into a younger generation was too much to hide their smirks.

"Koharu, I say we attend young Satoshi's test to see if he really can bring the second birth of Mokuton to our village" Homora proposed to his partner.

"I must agree with you Homora. Lord Hokage what time and what training ground will this test commence?" Koharu asked in a demanding tone.

Hiruzen shook his head and let out another sigh before looking to his advisers, "It will be at ten and be held at training ground 16, as you seem to have heard already he will be facing off against Kakashi."

"I am a bit curious though as to why you are having him go against one of our ANBU instead of a jonin or a chunin?" Homora inquired.

"To be honest i would rather have that done but Satoshi had specifically requested to face off against Kakashi since the two haven't seen one another in twelve years. He said it would be fun to see how far his old friend has gone with his training so i decided to approve it since i am sure young Kakashi would enjoy it as well" the elderly Hokage explained.

"Very well, come Homora let us retire for now until it is time for the test to begin" Koharu said as the duo left the office.

_'Why do i have a sinking feeling something bad is going to happen today. I'm getting too old for this shit' _ he mused to himself as he opened a hidden drawer in his desk to reveal an orange book. "At least i have you to pass the time don't i my faithful friend" he told to his precious Icha Icha book while letting his own perverted giggles out.

* * *

**Outside Kurenai's Home An Hour Later**

Satoshi was dragging his feet as he nursed a swollen lip, he received as he was cleaning Kurenai's bathroom, when he slipped on some slick mud and hit the counter. To his left was Kurenai who was stifling a giggle as she watched him mumble to himself about stupid kids. Even though Satoshi was upset with Naruto for unknowingly instigating this mornings incidents he couldn't help but give him a soft smile when he looked down to him walking in between himself and Kurneai as he swung his and Kurenai's hands back and forth since he was holding her hand as they walked. _'I think I can see Kurenai as a mother someday, that is if she can stop scaring people away with that glare of hers' _ he mused to himself as he looked up to the sky to watch a few clouds slowly moving along.

"So lets go get something for breakfast you two, my treat. How about it?" he asked happily but with a slight slur due to his swollen lip. He looked and saw Naruto light up with excitement as Kurenai gave him a smile and a nod. Before he could say anything else he fell to the ground due to someone falling on him.

"You don't plan on leaving me out of this are ya?" a familiar voice said. Without hesitation Satoshi stood up but made sure to hold the mystery person's legs and carried them on his shoulders. "Whoa! Easy skippy!"

"Just because you asked nicely you can come too Anko" he replied to her sarcastically. He shifted her weight a bit which caused her to grip his hair to keep her balance on his shoulders. "You do know that hurts when you tear at my scalp right?" he reprimanded as they walked on.

"Oh shut up! you should feel honored to have the sexy snake mistress of Konoha hanging onto you" she said with a cheeky grin causing Satoshi to chuckle, Kurenai to scowl at her and Naruto to look confused as he held Kurenai's hand.

"Anyways" Kurenai said "Where should we go to eat?"

"I say we get dango! Oh Kami thank you for giving us the nectar of the gods" Anko said enthusiastically as drool started to come from her mouth.

"How about you choose Naruto?" Satoshi asked with a gentle smile.

"Really?! i get to choose?!" he said in disbelief as he watched Satoshi nod his head. "I want ramen!"

"Alright lets go get the true food of the gods!" within seconds Satoshi let out a scream as Anko bit down in his head hard. "What the hell?! That hurt!"

"Dango is the only holy dish in this world and don't you forget it" she replied only to get a glare from Satoshi. The two argued on which was better the entire time they walked to Ichiraku. Upon entering they are greeted by a large smile from Teuchi.

"Brought some friends with you this time didn't ya Satoshi?" Teuchi said with gusto. "Not that i mind though! So Kurenai and Anko eh? Why haven't you two stopped by lately? And who is this little guy?" he asked as he saw Naruto struggling to climb on top of a stool to find the source of heavenly ramen smell. Satoshi picked Naruto up and placed him on the stool so he could see.

"So little man, what kind of ramen do you want?" Teuchi asked with a warm smile.

"Miso with extra pork!" Naruto gave his order excitedly. "How many can i get Satoshi-nii?"

"As many as you want buddy" Satoshi told him with a soft smile as he ordered his ramen along with Kurenai and Anko. As the group ate and caught up, Teuchi had to enlist Ayame to help in the kitchen due to how many bowls Naruto was eating. Satoshi watched in horror as he money was being eaten away in the form of a four year old's hunger. Within a hour and a half Naruto managed to put away eighteen bowls before he was finished.

_'Where in the world could he have put all of that ramen?! Next time he is going to be put on a limit' _Satoshi sadly told himself as he pulled out a large collection of money to pay for all the food not only Naruto ate but what Anko, Kurenai and himself ate.

"Well i have to take my test in a few to see where i stand among everyone else here" Satoshi said as he stretched getting ready to leave. He was about to jump onto the nearest roof until he felt a tug on his cloak. He looked down to see Naruto looking up at him innocently.

"Nii-san what test are you talking about?" Naruto asked causing Satoshi to feel warm inside at being seen as an older brother already before he made it legal.

"I have to go have a ninja fight to see what rank i'll be Naruto" he said in simple terms so Naruto had a better chance to understand. He didn't expect Naruto's face to light up like he just won the lottery though.

"Can i go too?!" he exclaimed "I wanna see a full blown ninja fight! Please please PLEASE!" he begged. Satoshi wasn't sure how to respond to the enthusiastic child so he looked to Anko and Kurenai for salvation.

"If you do go you have to stay next to me and Nai-chan here alright gaki?" Anko said with a smirk towards Naruto. The only reply she got was numerous nods form the child. "Alright then get on my back" she told him as she bent down. "Lets travel like real shinobi!" with that said they all took to the roof tops, after Naruto got a good grip on Anko, and headed straight to training ground 16.

* * *

**Training Groung 16, 11:45am**

"Kami so help me! If i knew he was always hours late i would have dragged his sorry ass here myself!" Satoshi said as he paced back and forth waiting on Kakashi along with his earlier group with the additions of Hiruzen, Homora and Koharu. Anko and Kurenai were snickering at how upset Satoshi was as quietly as they possibly could. "Stop laughing! You two could have told me he was always so late but Nooooo" he said with annoyance as he waited for his sparing partner to arrive.

After another half hour passes, Kakashi walks into the training ground like he wasn't a few hours late. "Yo everyone!" He started as he usual does "I got lost on the road to life on my way-"

**"Mokuton: Kobushiwo Saku no Jutsu" **screamed Satoshi as he right fist that was coated with an extra durable hard wood collided into Kakashi's gut sending him through a tree. "Bullshit you got lost!" exclaimed Satoshi as he stalked towards his now winded friend angry. "You better give me a damn good fight for making me wait cause i am not going to let up on your sorry ass!"

"Did you just use Mokuton?!" Kakashi asked in shock as he stood up only to wince at small splinters residing in he gut due to the attack. "How the hell can you use Mokuton?"

"Like i said before, i been training all these years i have been gone" Satoshi explained as he jumped back to the middle of the training field. "Hurry up and get ready so i can hit you again." Everyone besides the Hokage and his advisers were shocked at Satoshi's abilities. Naruto's cheers could be heard in the distance away from where the two would fight.

"Don't you think its a bit unfair that you got in an attack before i was even ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Not uh! screw that noise! you made me wait over two hours so this fight started once i saw your face!" Satoshi exclaimed. At once Kakashi and Satoshi rushed each other and competed in a taijutsu battle.

* * *

**With Anko, Kurenai and Naruto**

"Anko did he say what i think he said?" Kurenai asked in shock to her best friend only to see her jaw dropped as she nodded her head dumbly.

"Hey Nai-chan did you have the faintest idea he could use that?" Anko asked after getting back to her senses.

Kurenai shot Anko a glare "What makes you think i knew about it if i have a hard time believing it myself?"

"Heh i guess you got me there" Anko said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Naruto was just watching with wide eyes and a large smile. This was the first shinobi battle he ever watched first hand and to put it bluntly he was amazed. _'Nii-san is so cool! I wonder if Dog-san can do some cool jutsu too!' _he thought to himself as he watched the two exchange blows.

* * *

**With Sarutobi, Homora and Koharu**

"So he really can use Mokuton" Sarutobi said to himself with a smile. "Things sure will get interesting around here fairly soon."

"Homora" Koharu said getting her partner's attention "Once this is done we have to talk to him and put him into the CRA as soon as possible!" The CRA is the acronym for Clan Restoration Act, Konoha has always been very greedy with bloodline limits or kekkie genkai.

"I agree with you Koharu" Homora put simply.

Hiruzen overheard the quick exchange of words from his advisers and he was annoyed with it. He was never one to force an individual to procreate unless he thought it was out of love. Although he understood the benefit of breeding more shinobi who can use these special skills will increase the power of a village he never enjoyed the idea of forcing an individual to breed.

* * *

**Returning To The Fight**

Kakashi delivered a fierce axe kick towards Satoshi only for him to roll back to narrowly avoid the strike. He countered by slinging several senbon at Kakashi only to have them all be deflected from a Kunai he drew from his weapon pouch on the leg. Closing the distance, Kakashi pumped chakra to his legs to give him an extra burst of speed to land a hit on Satoshi. With an impressive display of speed, Satoshi seem to have vanished from his opponent's sight only to reappear behind him kicking him in the ribs. Kakashi winced in pain at the blow he recieved before latching onto Satoshi's leg and delivering an elbow to it. Both struggled with each other and traded punch after punch before jumping away from one another.

"Stop holding back and fight me full force!" Satoshi teased.

"As you wish" Kakashi replied as he lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan eye. "Don't cry when i beat you then"

"As if that would happen" he said giving a smirk. "Oh and i refined your special attack of 'A Thousand Years of Death' to something far more sinister" he smiled to see the horrified reaction Kakashi gave "Better watch your behind." Satoshi tossed off his cloak to finally reveal his usual attire. He wears black strapped up sandals, black anbu pants with two weapon holsters on each thigh, his Kasarigama wrapped around his waist resembling a belt with teh sickle stashed withing the chain wraps, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on teh backhand. He had a mesh armor top on underneath a hunter green shirt with a black vest overtop similar to a chunin vest. The peculiar thing about his appearence was that he had another chain wrapped around his left arm.

* * *

**Back With Anko, Kurenai and Naruto**

Anko was looking at Satoshi's look with a nose bleed dripping steadily. "And i thought he was a hunk when i just saw his face!"

"ANKO!" Kurenai yelled as she slapped her friend upside the head "Stop being such a pervert!"

"Oh yeah like you arn't thinking he has a smoking hot body Kurenai" Anko shot back only to see Kurenai look away with a face as red as a tomato.

"Anko are you ok? you are bleeding!" Naruto asked with concern.

"Ha! I'm fine squirt, wait till you get older. Then you'll get like this when you see some fine ass babes walking around" Anko said while tossing her head back laughing with her hands on her hips.

_'I don't wanna end up crazy like her. I really really don't want that'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**With Kakashi and Satoshi**

**"Doton: Doryuso no**** jutsu!"**exclaimed Satoshi as he slammed his hand to the floor as earth spikes traveled towards Kakashi. He jumped away to avoid the incoming spikes but found that they were persistently following him not giving him any room to breath.

"This is getting annoying" Kakashi told himself as he performed three handsigns and griped his right wrist as lightning formed over his right hand. **"Raikiri!"**was shouted as he rushed forward slicing away any earth spikes that came close to him and closing the distance between Satoshi and himself.

"Oh shit!" Satoshi said in surprise "Gotta avoid that big time." He jumped back as he formed hand signs and called out **"Mokuton: Mokujoheki no Jutsu!"**Once he completed his jutsu mutiple layers of wood burst from the ground between him and Kakashi and formed a half dome to protect him from Kakashi. To his surprise the Raikiri managed to puncture the dome and Kakashi continued his charge until the lightning left his hand to his annoyance. With a swift jab to Kakashi's stomach along with the momentum from them running at each other, Kakashi was shot backwards only to slide to a halt on his feet in a crouched position.

"You seem to good with that Mokuton Satoshi" Kakashi complimented as he stood back up and took out a kunai. "Lets end this shall we?" he said before getting ready to charge him.

"I'll make you surrender with this jutsu" Satashi boasted as he made handseals that even Kakashi had trouble keeping up with even with his sharingan activated. With a deep breath he shouted **"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu!"**once he finished all the prerequisites for his jutsu a gigantic wooden dragon emerged from the ground destroying the training field and in turn catching the attention of many villagers along with many ANBU and other shinobi. As the dragon attacked Kakashi many shinobi converged to what was left of Training ground 16. "This is it!" Satoshi yelled as Kakashi was crushed under the dragon.

"Satoshi this test is over now!" Hiruzen yelled over the noise the dragon made. With a nod Satoshi released the jutsu and let the dragon return into the earth as he walked up to a dazed Kakashi with a broken ANBU mask.

"T-Told ya i would finish it" Satoshi panted as he barely managed to stand over Kakashi. He extended his hand to his friend only to be surrounded by multiple other ANBU along with Jonin and Chunin shinobi. "Whoa whoa whoa guys, i'm on your side here" he said in his defense as he backed away from Kakashi.

"Stand down everyone" Sarutobi comanded as he walked up with Homora and Koharu. The Shinobi backed away as Kakashi was sitting up to catch his breath. "Can we get some medic-nin here to heal these two please?" he asked as Satoshi fell to the floor on his behind panting still. Within moments two medic-nin showed up and respectively worked on each combatant and also gave each a soldier pill to recover their chakra.

Once the healing was done Satoshi looked towards the Hokage with his trademark 'Fang Smile' and said "So what am i?"

"You are ANBU level easy my boy" the Sandaime said with a smile.

"Eh works for me i suppose but what about my request after i get my rank?" he asked regarding the guardianship of Naruto.

"Yes regarding that request, I'll make it your first long term mission at least until he starts the academy that is" he said giving him a smile.

"Sounds good to me Hokage-sama" he replied with a smile. Just then Kurenai and Anko with a young Naruto on her back arrived to check on Satoshi and Kakashi.

"That was so COOL!" Naruto exclaimed as he started reenacting the fight from a child's perspective. As he was going on most of the shinobi present chuckled at his antics. "You have to teach me how you made that dragon Nii-san!"

"Now now Naruto" Kurenai started "Lets let them rest for a while ok" she asked softly and Naruto nodded to her.

"Kurenai is right, why dont you all go rest for the day and Satoshi come by the office later to get your headband and sign some papers alright?" Hiruzen told them all only to receive a 'Hai' from Kakashi and Satoshi. "Next time though i rather not have one of my training grounds destroyed alright?"

"Hai hai" Satoshi replied as he stood up and started walking off with his group of friends.

* * *

**At The Akimoto Residence**

Everyone arrived and made themselves at home as Satoshi put on some tea in the kitchen. He walked back after the tea was made to see Kakashi passed out on his recliner and Anko drawing on what was left of his ANBU mask he was wearing. Naruto was giggling at her antic as Kurenai was shaking her head at her friend.

"So Naruto there is something i wanna ask you" Satoshi said catching Naruto's attention.

"Sure Nii-san, what did you wanna ask me?" he said with a hint a worry.

"Would you like to live here in this house with me?" he noticed the gasp and shocked look on the child's face and smirked. "This house is too big for me on my own ya know? Besides i was also wondering if its ok with you if i adopted you as my younger brother. How bout it?"

With no warning at all, Naruto threw himself at Satoshi and hugged him as tight as he could as tears came out of his eyes. "YEAH! i would like that Nii-san" he said between happy sobs "You would be my real brother then right! and i wouldnt have to be alone no more or anything! Please oh please let me stay with you!" Kurenai and Anko couldn't help but smile at the newly made family. The moment was touching until the sound of loud snoring could be heard from the sleeping form of Kakashi. Using an impressive display of power and speed Anko delivered a swift punch to Kakashi where the sun don't shine.

"HOLY FUCK!" squealed Kakashi as he was violently woken from his slumber holding his family jewels. "Who the hell did that and WHY?!"

"That's what you get for ruining a family moment" Anko said sweetly as if she did nothing.

"Family moment? what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Satoshi and Naruto are going to be living together now and he is going to adopt Naruto as his legal brother" Kurenai explained.

"Yeah family hug!" Anko said as she wrapped her arms around Satoshi and Naruto.

"When was i adopting you too Anko?" Satoshi asked with a laugh.

"Hey! I don't care what you say but i call being the sexy older sister!" once said everyone let out a sigh as Kurenai rubbed her temple. Before she could say anything to Anko she felt Satoshi pull her into the hug which caused her to turn red.

"You are apart of this family too whether you like it or not Kurenai" Satoshi said with a happy laugh. "You too! Get over her 'Uncle Kaka'" he said to cause everyone to snicker at Kakashi who in turn glared but crawled over anyways since he still couldnt walk right since he got his 'love tap' from Anko. The next few hours went on as everyone helped clean around the Akimoto home to make it more inhabitable for the four year old. During the clean up Kakashi took his new 'nephew' to get his stuff to move it into his new room in Satoshi's home.

"Well i think i'm going to head out and pick up a few things before i head home" Kurenai said as she walked to the door. "I'll see you guys around"

"Later Nai-chan" Anko yelled out as Kurenai was leaving. "So whatcha going to do now" she asked Satoshi seductively.

"Go to see the old man and get those papers signed" he replied simply. "Mind staying here until i get back so you can let the other two in when they return?"

"Yeah yeah no problem, while i'm at it i'll just spend the night" she said jokingly only to be shocked at his response.

"Sure if you want, there is plenty of room in here you can stay whenever you feel like it" he said with a wave of his hand as he walked out the door.

* * *

**With Naruto and Kakashi**

"So uncle Kaka did it hurt when that dragon smashed you?" Naruto asked

"Please don't start calling me that" Kakashi sighed "especially in public." the sounds of giggling civilians made him slump down and mumble obscenities.

"Are you really going to be my uncle now?" Naruto asked innocently.

With one look at those puppy dog eyes, he caved in "Yeah sure why not. I;ll be your uncle from this day forward sound like a plan kiddo?" he said as he ruffled his new nephew's hair.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled as they returned to his new home only to see Anko eating dango in the living room.

"Hey brat welcome home" Anko greeted as she stuffed more dango in her mouth. "Want one?" she asked which almost gave Kakashi a heart attack at Anko sharing dango. Naruto eagerly accepted the sweet treat as he sat next to his new Nee-chan. She put her arm around him as Kakshi watched them devour dango stick after dango stick.

_'Those two seem like natural siblings' _Kakashi thought to himself as he smiled at the scene in front of him. "Hey Anko" he said getting her attention "Where did Satoshi go?"

"Yeah where is Nii-san?" Naruto added.

"He went to get those forms signed and get his headband" she explained which caused the two to nod. "Hey squirt" she said poking Naruto's side making him laugh "Your big bro said i can sleep over whenever i want. Hows that sound to you?"

His eyes widened with excitement at the news "That would be so AWESOME!" he yelled causing both to laugh.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Satoshi was signing the last of the paperwork to officially make Naruto his legal younger brother as he talked with the Hokage about his test. "So Hokage-sama i was wondering if it would be ok if i don't start ANBU training for a few days so i can finish going though everything in my house" said Satoshi.

"I think that is acceptable but you'll only be allowed four days before you start your training alright?" Hiruzen told him. "There is also something i think i should warn you about"

Once he finished all his signatures he stepped back from the desk as he fastened his new leaf headband to his right arm "What do you need to warn me about Hokage-sama?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Well koharu and Homora were talking about putting you in the CRA as soon as possible" he noticed Satoshi raise an eyebrow as if he didnt understand. "The CRA is the Clan Restoration Act, basically if you don't have children to keep your bloodline going since you posses a kekkei genkai they will put you into an arranged marriage."

"Screw that! I don't want to be forced to marry some random chick i don't know" protested Satoshi. "Do i seriously have to be apart of this?"

"In all honesty i am against this sort of thing so i'll do what i can to keep it at bay but be prepared if they start to bring it up around you" Hiruzen told him. "I'm jsut warning you ahead of time so you can prepare yourself just in case."

"This is going to make everything complicated if i have to worry about this crap. Any clue when they will try to force me into the CRA?" he asked his superior.

"Not sure really but for now just get accustomed to living with your new charge and try to enjoy yourself since you are finally back home" the Sandaime said with a smile. "I'll delay it as long as i can but i'm sure they will bring with up at the next council meeting. You know you arn't the only Mokuton user in the village."

"Who else can use the Mokuton besides me?" he asked curiously "and is he in the CRA as well?"

"His mask is Cat and no he can't be in the CRA due to him being scientifically altered on a genetic level" he explained causing his new shinobi to widen his eyes.

"Who the hell did that to him?!" Satoshi Demanded.

"Orochimaru experimented on him when he was a child. He also did something to Anko as well but i think it'll be best to hear that from her."

"That snake bastard eh? There are a few things i want to talk to him about for what he did to my friends" Satoshi said as he cracked his knuckles. "But is that all that you need to warn me about sir?"

"Yes that is all. You are dismissed now unless you wanted to ask me anything" old man Sarutobi waited for a response only to see Satoshi shrug and sink into the wood of the floor and leave the building.

"Showoff" was all Hiruzen said to himself before preparing for a never ending war against the worst foe imaginable...the dreaded paperwork.

* * *

**Akimoto Home**

Satoshi walked in to see Naruto passed out on the couch and Anko making a house from all the dango sticks. She turned to see Satoshi at teh door and gave him a grunt as she focused on her dango stick creation.

"Yo welcome back" Kakashi said as he walked down the stairs. "Naruto's room is in order for now, poor kid hardly had anything in his apartment."

"Thanks Kaka" he said with a smirk causing Kakashi to glare at him. "Anything interesting happen while i was out?"

"Not really" was the small reply form a concentrating Anko.

"How about you? how did things go at the tower?" Kakashi asked as he took a seat.

With a loud sign Satoshi plopped down on teh couch and ruffled a sleeping Naruto's hair. "Apparently the elders are going to be trying to put me into the CRA"

"You are shitting me" Anko said not noticing her creation collapse. "You barely get back and they want you to start knocking people up?"

"The old man said he would try to keep me out of it for as long as possible but i wonder how long it'll be till they confront me about it" he told them.

"Well if it comes down to it we will just hide you in a closet somewhere" Kakashi said as he stood up. "I'm out for now" he said as he left the house waving behind him.

Satoshi looked at Anko as she started flicking her dango sticks into the trashcan _'I'll hold off on asking her about that snake bastard for a while. I just got back and i don't want to make things awkward or bring up anything painful for anyone' _he thought seriously to himself.

"Like what you see?" Anko said sarcastically

"Oh yeah you know it" he replied wile rolling his eyes. "Well i'm going to get to work on fixing some of the wood in the house, why not pick up some food and bring it back so the three of use can enjoy an early dinner together" he recommended.

"Sure why not, i'll take the kid with me so i dont have to carry it all" she said with a laugh as she woke up Naruto.

"Five more minutes Nee-chan" he mumbled as she poked his side.

"Nope get up gaki and lets go pick up some food for dinner" she told him which caused him to sit up and rub his eyes.

"Alright" he said as he slowly got to his feet and took her hand as they walked out the door.

When he was alone he walked over to a wall with pictures of him and his parents and gently traced over each picture with his fingers. he was reliving the memories he had as a child running around the very house he was standing in now. He couldn't help but feel the tears flow from his eyes as he fell to his knees holding a picture of his parents smiling for the camera. "I miss you both so much" he told the picture as he wept. He didn't notice the door open until he felt a body hug him form behind gently. He turned to see Kurenai holding him and telling him it'll be alright as he cried his bottled up tears for his deceased family.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly as she held him and comforted him.

It took a few minutes for him to calm down, once calm he looked at her and gave a gentle smile. "I think i can talk a little bit about them right now" he told her as they sat on the couch together.

"Well i'm all ears when your ready ok?" Kurenai said before Satoshi started to tell her of the day he lost his parents.

* * *

**Thats a wrap!**

**Yeah i left it kinda sentimental at the end there and i think it gives it a good touch to get to know the characters feelings yeah? I wanted to start developing the relationship between Kurenai and Satoshi at least a little bit so i picked a spot to do that and reveal some of his past at the same time. So How did you feel about this new chapter and more importantly how did you think i did with my first ever major fight scene? I think it can use work but that comes with practice! If some of you are wondering why i haven't done much with Naruto yet its because i'm trying to get my OC fitted into Konoha since he barely returned after twelve years but i promise Naruto will get a bigger part soon!**

**Jutsu Used In This Chapter:**

******Mokuton: Kobushiwo Saku no Jutsu - Wood Release: Splintering Fist (Original Jutsu)**

**********Doton: Doryuso no**** jutsu - Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears**

**********Raikiri - Lightning Cutter**

**************Mokuton: Mokujoheki no Jutsu - Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall**

**********Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu - Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique**

**********Alrighty I'll probably take a little longer to get the next chapter out since i have some things coming up in my life but i will do my best to get soem more content out for you all soon! Please review and let me know how i did and if you think i should add more pairing in the story for future use. Well Thanks again for taking the time to read An Unorthodox Family!**

**********Love ya guys! **

**********Oh and how did you like the "Uncle Kaka" idea i put in to piss off Kakashi? **

**********- CACK**


	4. Memories and Reunions

**A/N: Hey guys welcome to the next chapter of 'AUF!' I would like to thank each of you who have either put this story in their favorites, alerts and/or left a review. (war Sage thanks for the review motivation is key for writing!) Sorry that this update took longer then my previous ones but what can i say i saw a black cat while i was walking on the road to life and had to take a detour.  
**

**Anywho! This chapter will be a bit serious at the beginning since it dwells within the memories of our OC Satoshi. It will get more upbeat after though i promise. I am going to try doing a flashback type thing so lets see how this goes if you dont like it i can think of something else maybe.**

**I do not own Naruto much to my displeasure but i think its for the best...maybe..**

"Yo" - talking  
_'Yo' _- thinking**  
****"Yo" **- Bijuu/Summon/Jutsu**  
__****'Yo'**- Bijuu/summon thinking

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Akimoto Residence: With Kurenai and Satoshi**

Kurenai had her hand on Satoshi's shoulder as he took a few more breaths to calm himself from his small breakdown. After a few minutes he turned to her and gave her a gentle smile which caused her heart to race faster then normal.

"Thanks Nai-chan" he said gently which surprised her. The reason it was a surprise to her was because while they were kids he only used honorifics if needed or he would use them to tease people, she never once heard him use -chan seriously to anyone.

"Y-yeah its not a problem" she hesitantly said due to her early shock.

"Well ill tell you what happen with my parents i suppose since i said i would tell you a bit. Why not start at teh beginning right?" he said with a small smile. She just returned the smile and waited for him to speak.

With a short breath he started

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Satoshi-kun come on we are going to leave now!" Mina called out to here son. She was standing by the front door of their house waiting with her purse and travel cloths on. _

_"Satoshi get your ass down here now or i'll toss out your precious ramen your mother packed for the trip!" his father said with mock anger before looking to his wife and counting down from five with his fingers. Once he was down to one finger he felt something grab hold of his back. _

_"I can't say that's how i would get him down here but what works works" Mina told her husband through giggles. _

_"Leave my precious ramen ALONE!" a young seven year old Satoshi yelled as he started smacking him in the head. _

_"To think with anything else you are usual mature but when it comes to that ramen you are worse then a three year old" Daisuke stated to his only child. Daisuke was a Jonin in the village, he had a warm heart with his family and friends, but when he needed to be in battle he was known as a very brutal advisory. _

_"Tou-san you know ramen is a gift from Kami itself so you shouldn't joke about harming it" Satoshi scolded his father. Daisuke just cracked his knuckles and performed a single hand sign.**  
**_

**_"Shadow Clone Jutsu"_**_ and poofed another Daisuke who looked at the original with a raised eyebrow. _

_"What do ya need bossman?" the clone asked. _

_"Do me a favor and finish sealing up Satoshi's things please while i teach this boy a lesson" at the last part he had an evil glimmer in his eye and a sadistic smile. With a nod to the original the clone walked upstairs to Satoshi's room to finish sealing the rest of what he was taking into scrolls. Once entering Satoshi's room the clone let out a sigh and started getting bundles of junk that Satoshi set aside to be packed. It seemed like the child was being pretty lazy as to why nothing was packed at all. Within ten minutes the clone walked back down with two sealing scrolls all packed away and handed them to Mina before dispelling itself. _

_Daisuke stopped his current 'lesson' when the memories of his clone flooded into him. "Well son time to head out" he said with a blissful smile as Satoshi crawled over to him sporting a couple new bruises and cuts. "Don't be such a baby and get up or is it you dont want to be a tough ninja like your old man" he said as he walked back into the house._

_"Just you wait ill surpass you someday then ill be the one to teach you a 'lesson'" he replied as he got to his feet and ran inside. _

_"So good talk then boys?" Mina asked her two favorite men as they walked inside. They both nodded their head in reply as Satoshi ran up and took his two scrolls from his mother._

_"Thanks Kaa-chan" the child said to his mother as he took the scrolls from her. "So who are we going to visit again?"_

_"For the fifth time we are going to meet up with an old friend of mine. He finally managed to get his hand on an item i have been trying to get for a long time" Daisuke explained as he looked to his wife with a smile and a wink which caused her to return it. Little did Satoshi know that his parents had finally gotten a specially made weapon for Satoshi for his upcoming birthday. "Well lets head out" he siad as he opened the door for his family and locked it after he walked out._

_"I'll meet you guys by the front gate i gotta do something real fast" Satoshi yelled to his parents as he ran off. Mina just waved to her son as he ran off in the distance, she already knew exactly where he was going. _

_Within a few minutes Satoshi jumped onto his preferred stool and gave his cheeky fang smile. As if on cue, an extra large bowl of shrimp ramen was placed in front of him. _

_"Here is your usual kiddo" said a younger Teuchi. "So todays the day you and your family go on that trip huh?"_

_"Yup sure is!" he said as he came up for air from stuffing his face. "I had to get a bowl before we left since i wont be back for a couple days"_

_"Satoshi!" a small girl squealed as she ran and hugged his leg that was hanging off from the stool. "You came to say bye to me right?"_

_"You bet i did chibi!" he said as he slurped up the last of his ramen and broth. Once finished he jumped of the stool and pick a four year old Ayame up and twirled her around. "I'll be back in a few days alright? I'll miss ya chibi be good for the old man ok?" Ayame giggled and hugged him as she nodded her head._

_"Well take care kid and dont give your parents too much grief!" Teuchi said as Satoshi was walking out with a wave to his friends. As he made his way to the gate he was stopped by a group of five kids. _

_Satoshi felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw the annoyed looks on their faces. "Uh oh uhm hey guys what uh brings you here?" he said nervously while scratching the back of his head. Out of nowhere he felt a fist connect to the back of his head as a sixth person walks up to the group of five. _

_"So you weren't going to say bye to us huh you jerk?" a young six year old Anko said as she rubbed her fist from hitting him in the head._

_"I wasn't trying to do that i swear its just i am uh running late, thats it! yeah im running late!" he said in hopes of them buying his obvious lie._

_"Such a liar" one of the boys said before going into a coughing fit. "Ya know you were making Kurenai worry"_

_"Not true!" a young Kurenai exclaimed as she tried keep her blush down. _

_"You guys love to give him a hard time dont ya?" a child with a long toothpick in his mouth said before smirking. "He knows if he would leave without telling us he would get whats coming to him once he got back" at that Satoshi started sweating bullets._

_"YOSH!" exclaimed a peculiar child with a bowl haircut and green leotard which causes everyone to steer clear of him usually._

_"Hayate, Anko, Genma, Kurenai, Guy, and uh who is behind you Hayate?" he asked when he saw a young purple haired girl step out more for Satoshi to see. "Ah Yugao too. Nice to see you all before i go but i dont see the big deal ill be gone for a few days not years!" he said with a laugh. _

_"Still it would be nice of you to say bye to us" Kurenai scolded._

_"Yeah Nai-chan is right ya jerk" Anko added._

_"Seriously besides you are going to be gone during your birthday so we cant wish you a happy birthday ya dumb" Yugao finished off._

_"Really his birthday is coming up?!" asked Genma, Guy and Hayate at the same time causing the girls to sweatdrop._

_Before the group of friends could continue they all heard a female voice call out to them. "Hey kids its good to see you all again" the voice belonged to Satoshi's mother as she walked up with her husband. "Sorry to cut this short but we have to get going now if we want to make it before nightfall."_

_"Alright" they all said in unison before starting to walk up to Satoshi and giving him either a high five, slap on the back, handshake or a hug._

_"Bye guys!" Satoshi called back as he walked off with his parents._

* * *

**_Flashback: Middle of a forest_**

_The Akimoto family were walking and enjoying each others company as they grew closer to their destination. Mina was laughing with Satoshi as he told her about some of the old jokes he Genma and Hayate would play on Kakashi as they tried to take the metaphorical stick out of his ass. Don't take it the wrong way they all were good friends with the young Hatake but they still wanted him to loosen up and not be so serious all the time. As they listened to his stories Daisuke sensed danger coming and tensed up which didn't go unnoticed by Satoshi and Mina._

_"Mina Satoshi stay close alright? We arn't alone here anymore" he said with a serious tone as he pulled out a tanto he had sealed on his left wrist and handed Satoshi a few Kunai. "I know you arn't a shinobi yet son but protect your mother alright?" _

_"Dai whats going on?" she asked her husband before she heard metal deflecting metal. _

_"Keep your head down!" he yelled as a group of bandits ran from the nearby bushes and from behind trees. "Satoshi i didn't think it would happen so soon but you might get your first kill"_

_"Its fine. If they try to hurt my family ill take them all down!" Satoshi yelled as he dodged a few slashes from a bandit and engaged is a weapons battle. Mina was scared of the fighting going on around her because unlike her husband and son she was just a normal civilian. She panicked when she saw a bandit run right at her, she closed her eyes and put her arms up to block an attack that never came. She peeked to see the man with his throat cut open and Satoshi getting blood spilled on him from the fatal attack he delivered. _

_The battle went on for twenty minutes or so before the bandits backed off since they were not able to take any of the three travelers out. Daisuke was relativity untouched while Satoshi had a few scrapes and cuts on him. Mina was frantically checking over her little boy even though he protested to it. As Daisuke was walking back towards his family, since he was separated during the battle, he sensed the feeling of danger again but it wasn't directed towards him but his family. _

_Once he started his sprint towards his family out of panic he screamed "Mina move-" That was all that he was able to get out before his wife turned around to look at him just as a few kunai embedded themselves into her chest. _

_"NO!" was all Satoshi heard as he stood in shock as his mother fell backwards towards him. The way he was seeing the incident happen was in slow motion, His eyes got increasing wider as he caught his mother who spit out some blood as she was slowly fading into the afterlife. He placed her on the ground as his father slid next to them and tried to stop the bleeding._

_"N-no its my t-time darling" she said through heavy breaths "T-thank you both for giving m-me such h-happiness." Her eyes were slowly closing as she put on a small smile for both of the men in her life. "I L-love you b-both" were her last words before death claimed her. As the two mourned over her body they didn't notice three people walk into the clearing. _

_While clapping slowly one of the men wearing a Kiri headband with a slash through it spoke "How touching. Such a shame she had to die though, she woulda been so much fun after we finish you both off."_

_"You BASTARD!" Satoshi yelled as he charged him only to be backhanded and sent into a tree where he stood slouched by the trunk of the tree in pain. _

_"Satoshi!" Daisuke screamed for his son who didnt respond. "You'll pay for harming my family!" he said as he started a bout of swordplay with the missing-nin. As they were fighting another man walked over to Satoshi becuase he felt like toying with the kid. As he walked towards him the last member of the trio went to assist in the fight against Daiuske._

_"You arn't as tough as you seemed to be" the man said as he kicked Satoshi in the ribs "I guess i shouldnt expect much since you only fought some pathetic bandits." Satoshi mumbles something that the missing-nin couldn't hear so he got closer to him with a scowl on his face. "What did you say shithead?" he said before he felt a sharp pain enter his neck. _

_"I said i'll kill you all!" he screamed as he stabbed the man in the neck over and over. Satoshi struggled to stand up and saw his father being overpowered, he was about to run to help when he was stopped dead in his tracks by another man who covered his mouth and pulled him away. Satoshi was in panic and struggling to get out of the man's grasp before he felt a chop to the back of his neck. _

_When he awoke he noticed he was in a hut and when he turned to his side he saw his mother and father's bodies laying on the ground in a peaceful state. He stumbled out of the bed he was in and crawled over to his parents to see his father also deceased and started to cry his little heart out. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and he turned around ready to fight only to see a middle aged man standing there with a sad look on his face. _

_"I'm sorry this happened to you Satoshi-kun" the man said "I am your fathers friend you were all coming to see. I heard form some travelers that a group of bandits were roaming the forest and i feared they may try to attack you all. Sadly i was right, they were led by three rouge shinobi that called them self triple threat from Kiri." The man let out a sigh and sat down in a chair and looked to the two bodies "They were great friends to me, i'm sure they were wonderful parents."_

_"Whats your name?" Satoshi asked rubbing the tears from his eyes._

_"You can call me Misato young one" the man said wiht a small smile. _

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

"Satoshi I'm so sorry" Kurenai said with tears in her eyes as she held her friend. "This shouldn't have happened to anyone ever"

Satoshi let out a small chuckle as he held Kurenai in his arms and let her cry into his chest. "This is the life of a shinobi Nai-chan" he spoke softly to her trying to calm her. "What has happened already can not be undone alright? Thank you for caring but i don't want you to cry ok?"

She nodded her head slowly as she wiped away some of her tears and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll try not to cry anymore ok?"

"Sounds like a plan" he said with a smile as he hid his real sadness away so as not to upset her. "I wonder where Anko and Naruto are, we have been talking for a while and they havent gotten home yet."

"I'm not sure" was the only reply Kurenai gave him.

* * *

**With Naruto and Anko**

"Nee-chan we have been out for a long time and all we did was eat dango" Naruto questioned "Weren't we supposed to get food and take it home?"

"Think of this as my payback to him for not coming back for years" she said as she ate another dango "We will take him back this" she held out a single stick of dango. "Oops im so clumsy" she said sarcastically as she dropped it on the floor and picked it up "Five second rule kid, its still good for your brother to eat" she explained with a laugh.

"When we get home can you teach me how to be a ninja?" Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes. Anko tried her best to resist but she failed.

_'Damn that puppy dog eye jutsu every kid gets' _she thought as she scratched her head. "Yeah i guess i can teach you how to use kunai or something" she said as saw him jumping for joy _'I hope Satoshi doesnt get mad becuase of_ this.'

* * *

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was walking to the bar, Shinobi Shots, to meet up with a few friends. As he walked in he was stopped by a familiar voice that has haunted him for years on end.

"YOSH! Kakashi my eternal rival it is unyouthful to be late to a meeting of youthful friends!" Might Guy exclaimed loudly for everyone to wince.

Kakashi was used to Guy's antics since it has been this way for years between them so he did what he always does "Huh? Did you say something?" he asked nonchalantly as he examined his fingernails.

"GAH! Why must you have that coll and hip attitude?!" Guy yelled as he slumped into his seat with the others.

"Yo" Kakashi said as he took his seat. "You guys won't believe who is back in Konoha."

"Who would that be?" Hayate said in between coughs as he felt his back being patted by Yugao.

"The missing member of our old academy group of course" Kakashi said with an eye smile to see if anyone would remember. Guy peeked his head up in a thinking pose as Hayate and Yugao gave Kakashi a quick glare then looked at each other and let their eyes widen in realization.

"You better not be pullin our fuckin legs Kashi" Genma said as he twirled the senbon in his mouth around.

"I know it sounds hard to believe but its true" Kakashi said to the group as a smile appeared on Yugao's face while a smirk appeared on Genma and Hayate's face. Guy was still confused at who was missing from their group.

"So whats hard to believe?" asked a new voice that walked in the bar.

"Satoshi has finally returned from that trip that was only suppose to be a couple days" Kakashi said simply causing Guy's mouth to drop down to the table and the new voice belonging to Asuma to widen his eyes.

"He is back at his old home with Anko and his adopted brother" Kakashi explained only to get confused looks from all his friends.

"Brother?" they all asked at once causing Kakashi to sweatdrop.

"Yeah he adopted Uzumaki Naruto"

"Well damn" Hayate said "Whos game to pay him a visit right now?" Before Kakashi realized what was happening he found himself being dragged by the legs by both Genma and Guy.

_'What did i get myself into?!' _he mused to himself.

* * *

**Anko and Naruto**

"Nee-san why is Uncle Kaka getting dragged by those people?" Naruto said as he started to drag Anko into the path of Kakashi and company. Once they were in front of the group Naruto yelled "Let my uncle go!"

"So uh why are you guys dragging Kakashi around by the legs?" Anko deadpanned. At the mention of why they were dragging him Genma and Guy just drop him only to hear a relieved sigh from Kakashi.

"Whos the kid Anko?" Yugao asked

"I'm her little brother!" Naruto answered for her as he puffed out his chest seemingly forgetting why he stopped them in the first place.

"You got a brother Anko?" Genma asked in shock

"Well he is Satoshi's baby bro first i am the sexy surrogate sister" she said with passion. With that explanation everyone gave an 'Oh' as if understanding it all.

"Well we are gonna go see how he is since he didn't think to visit us unlike you and kakashi" Genma said with mock hurt. Anko walked up to them all and told them everything that happened on the day he returned and what happen earlier.

"We were on our way back home so why not walk us and get to know your new nephew" she told them all with a cheeky grin. Naruto let out a loud happy gasp at the thought of more family causing everyone to sweatdrop at Anko except Kakashi who just gave a chuckle.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later: Outside The Akimoto Residence**

Anko opened the door while making a mental note to make extra keys for herself and the others. When she walked in with everyone the first thing she witnessed was the sleeping figure of Kurenai on the couch but no sign of Satoshi. _'Kurenai you have a kinky side to you dont ya' _she mused.

As everyone made themselves comfortable Satoshi was walking down the stairs with a small bear cub hopping down the steps. He was talking to the cub until he saw the cub freeze and glare at everyone else. Satoshi looked from where the cub was to where it was glaring only to see everyone silent and looking at him except for Anko, Kakashi, and Naruto who were looking at the cub.

"Uh what are you all doing here?" Satoshi said nervously as he saw each one of them, besides the ones who already knew he was back, glare at him.

"Satoshi-kun who are all these people? I only know of Kurenai-chan" the cub asked him.

"Well Kuma, the child is my baby brother that i told you about along with the silver haired cyclopes and the woman in the trench coat are all the others i told you about. Everyone else are other friends of mine that i havent seen since i first left Konoha" he explained.

Kuma walked over to Naruto and circled him before nudging his hand. Naruto in turn hesitant before looking at his nii-san and getting a nod reached down and started to pet Kuma. "This young one is a good one Satoshi-kun, you and i will be spending alot of tiem together Naruto-kun" Kuma said.

"So Satoshi it has been a long time since we seen one another eh?" Asuma started "How is it being back?" During the time Anko told them when Satoshi returned she told them to be careful about mentioning his family since they were murdered when he first left.

The group all got reunited and learned about Satoshi being one of the very few who were granted the Bear summoning contract and about his Mokuton abilities along with his test against Kakashi. The group enjoyed each other's company till late in the night before they all left home except Anko.

* * *

**Five days later: Morning**

Satoshi woke up as he had the past few days and walked into the backyard, where he used his Mokuton to make a cherry blossom tree that his mother loved and imprinted a memorial to his parents, and asked them if they are doing well and if they can look after their new son Naruto. Today was the first day he would have to report to ANBU training since his four day grace ended. He was waiting for Kakashi to come by so they could leave at the same time.

After his morning ritual he walked into the kitchen and cooked up some bacon, eggs and toast before he woke Naruto up. Today was Genma's turn to look after Naruto since Satoshi wouldn't be around most the time because of work. The entire group divided their days to help Satoshi look after Naruto when he wasnt able to be there wiht him.

"Come on kiddo up and attem" he siad as he shook Naruto.

"Mn" was all he said as he lazily rolled out of bed, literally rolled out and landed on the floor of his room and let out a groan. "Nii-san why do i have to be up?"

"Fine you dont want any food huh? Ill just give it to Kuma or your Uncle Genma" Satoshi said as he walked out the door and waited to the side on the wall. Within seconds the door slammed open to show an angry Naruto.

"Don't you dare! Last time Anko ate all the extra food and left me with her crumbs!" he yelled remember the morning after his first night in his new home. "If it wasn't for you having your backup ramen i woulda starved!"

"Think of it as incentive to get up in time before you lose food" he told his little brother as he laughed and walked downstairs. "Clean your face before you come down you have dry drool all over you!"

Naruto grumbled as he went to the restroom and cleaned up before walking down to a delicious smell of food with his name on it. He sat in his chair wearing his bright orange jumpsuit which always caused Satoshi to grimace at the sight of it.

"I'm going to leave Genma some money to go buy you some new cloths so you can get rid of that..that abomination of a suit" he said.

"But nobody lets me buy anything from their shops or they raise the prices" Naruto explained. "I like orange but this is too much orange people can find me too easy."

"Thats why Genma is going with you along with Kuma. Kuma is going to be with you when i cant along with one of your uncles or aunts alright? I wont ever let those villagers harm you again ok?"

"Alright nii-san, when can i play with Kuma again? She is always fun" he asked with a smile.

"When Genma and Kakashi get here alright?" he said as Naruto finished up his food.

As if on cue the door opened revealing Kakashi with Genma behind him. Anko was true to her word and had keys made for each of the strange family members who are apart of Naruto's life now. "Yo. Were here" Kakashi said as he eye smiled.

"Uncle Kaka!" Naruto yelled and hugged his uncle. Genma was howling with laughter since it was his first time hearing Kakashi's title. After he hugged Kakashi he saw Genma "Hi Uncle Genma!" he said before repeating what he just did with Kakashi.

"Hey squirt" Genma said as he ruffled his hair. "Whats the plan for the day Sato?" Genma asked using his old nickname for Satoshi. Satoshi walked up and handed Genma some money.

"Go take Naruto to get some new cloths. something less neon orange preferably." he told him before leaning in closer to whisper "There is extra in there to take him out to eat but if you go to Ichiraku then your on your own but either way take him to get a set of practice kunai and shuriken as well"

"Sure thing man i got this" Genma replied.

"Nii-san can you summon Kuma now? huh can ya?!" Naruto said eagerly.

"Sure thing buddy" Satoshi said as he took a few steps back and bit his thumb drawing blood and performing the necessary handsigns and saying "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" as he slammed his hand to the floor. There was a poof of smoke and in the smoke was Kuma sitting looking around till she saw Naruto and smiled.

"Hi Naru-kun!" She said happily and ran to him she looked up and smiled again "Morning Genma-san, Kaka-san"

"For the love of-" Kakashi started "You know i hate you for this Satoshi. They are all calling me Uncle Kaka and Kaka-san now becuase of you" he said with venom in his voice form behind his dog mask.

"Yeah yeah Kashi" Satoshi said as he wrapped his extra chain to his left arm as usual. Satoshi was wearing the standard ANBU apparel just like Kakashi but he was wearing a bear mask with green and red markings. "Well Naruto were going to get going alright? Be good for Genma and Kuma try not to get in trouble with Naruto again."

"Hai" said both Naruto and Kuma. Even though the two havent known each other very long they became very attached and have started to play jokes on their family.

"Alright you guys have a good day and remember what i told you Genma" with a wave he and Kakashi left and took off to the ANBU training grounds. "Alright 'sempai' ready to train me?"

"Ha this is going to be payback for that damn dragon that smashed me" Kakashi said with a hint of evil in his voice which caused Satoshi to sweat.

_'What did i get myself into'_ were his thoughts.

* * *

**Well thats a wrap for this one folks!**

**A/N: So the family as grown and Satoshi is able to summon bears! Next time we will see how Satoshi's training goes along with how well Genma can handle Naruto and Kuma. If you noticed how i have Genma going to get some practice weapons for Naruto guess which young weapons mistress they meet! **

**Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please if you would be so kind leave a review and some criticism and enjoy your day/night depending on whenever you read this!**

**Cya on the other side!**

**-CACK**


	5. Childhood bonds

**Hey everyone it has been a good while since i last updated and i wanted to say that i am sorry but my computer went kapoopy on me so i had to wait a bit till i got a new one but i am back! I have noticed since last time i checked i have gained a few more readers which gives me such a thrill that people are actually enjoying my work! Hopefully nothing too bad happens after this chapter that will keep me from posting in such a long time again i really wanted to get a chapter up but couldnt haha well enjoy the next installment of An Unorthodox Family!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**With Genma, Naruto & Kuma:**

The trio walked through the streets of Konoha chatting until Naruto became very silent and just stared down at the floor as he walked. Kuma looked at Naruto and couldn't figure out why he seemed so upset when he was just happy a few moments ago at the house. She looked from Naruto towards Genma only to notice Genma giving glares at mostly everyone they walked by. She noticed that the looks of pure hate or disgust were all directed towards Naruto which confused her but more so it upset her that people would make her friend so uncomfortable.

"Hey Genma-san" Kuma started "What is wrong with all of these villagers?"

"They have a hard time telling a kunai from a storage scroll Kuma" Genma replied which further confused the bear cub.

"Should i call my mom and dad to teach them not to be so mean?" She asked with a slight smirk which caused Genma to sweatdrop.

"That is uh not needed" he said nervously "I rather not have Sato get pissed at me on the first day of lookin out for you two." As they continued walking they walked up to one of Genma's favorite shops, The Shinobi Stop, and walked in.

Naruto was looking at all the ninja gear and clothing that was displayed on the walls with an open mouth and a long gasp. The store owner heard a small gasp and looked up from his list of new shipments to see Genma with a child and a bear?

"Genma why I am not surprised you went and had a child you probably never knew you had and why did you bring a bear in my shop?" the store owner said in a deadpan voice. He was a muscular man that seemed to be within his late thirties.

Genma in turn gave the store owner a deadpan expression and flipped him the bird before saying "You really think i would be stupid enough to do something like that?" he asked but when he didnt get any reaction he hung his head "Just shut up" and walked over to Naruto who was still in awe of everythign in the store.

"Uncle Genma look at all these things i want them all!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm as Kuma just pushed Naruto towards the clothing racks with her head much to Naruto's protests.

"Naru-kun lets get you some cloths first before we get weapons ok?" Kuma told him as she nudged him into a pile of cloths.

"She is right squirt" Genma said as he put his hand on Naruto's head "You are an orange neon ball of mischief in that so lets make you a camouflaged ball of mischief yeah? It'll make it that much harder for them to find you." Naruto grew a big smile on his face as he walked towards the child section of cloths with Kuma talking about what would be best to have to stay hidden. Genma on the other hand walks towards the counter and starts talking to the owner.

"So who is the kid Gen?" the older man asked "Last i knew you had no siblings."

"Yeah he was adopted by a old friend and me and some of the others are helping him look after the little squirt when he has to train since he is ANBU" Genma explained as he looked at Naruto and Kuma laughing at something they were talking about as Naruto went back and forth into the dressing room. "He says that he adopted him as his older brother but he acts more like a father around him from what i noticed and its only been like a week now."

As they were all talking in there own sets of two a young girl wearing a white shirt and black shorts runs into the store. "Hey Jing-san!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the counter. Genma looked at her and had to hold in his laughter, he saw a little girl in black and white with two tight buns in her hair the the only thing that popped into his head he in a panda suit running around. The girl looked up at Genma and smiled before pointing at his face "Is that a senbon!" she said with glee as she continued to point at his senbon he currently had in his mouth.

"Uh yeah it is kid" he replied as he heard a chuckle coming from the show owner now known as Jing. "Whats with the laughter?" Genma asked.

"I would like you to meet Tenten, she has such a big fascination with weapons of all kinds and since you have one in your mouth i am sure its making her excited" he explained.

Genma looked back at the girl and smirked as he took out another of his senbon and handed it to Tenten "Be careful of the ends kid they can cut ya if you put too much pressure on it" he explained as she started to rant continuous thank yous to him.

Naruto and Kuma had picked out a few sets of cloths consisting of black and navy blue shirts with black pants and shorts. As they walked with Naruto carrying the shirts and Kuma carrying the pants and shorts on her back, they saw a little girl talking Genma's ear off.

"Genma-san we picked out some cloths for Naru-kun" Kuma said as she walked up behind Genma with Naruto right next to her.

Tenten peeked around Genma as she saw that the voice belonged to the bear cub and she couldnt help but let her jaw drop. "H-how can a bear speak!? and why is there a bear in here?!" she exclaimed but had a confused look on her face instead of fear.

"Her name is Kuma and she is awesome!" Naruto said with a big foxy smile as Genma put the cloths on the counter to be rung up. "Whats your name?" Naruto asked happily.

"My name is Tenten its nice to meet you..uh.." she said as she noticed she didnt know his name.

"I'm Naruto!" he said with a big smile. Jing and Genma were watching the kids with smiles on their faces as they greeted each other.

"Well nice to meet you Naruto" she said with a smile then turned to Kuma "And nice to meet you too Kuma. Its so cool you can talk i never heard of an animal that can talk!"

"Well i am a summon animal of the might bear contract" Kuma said with pride as she walked up to Tenten and put her head towards he hand and inturn Tenten felt how soft Kuma's fur was and just hugged her.

"You are so soft" she said gently "I never felt something so soft like you Kuma. Naruto do you know how soft she is?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said excitedly as he hugged Kuma as well and rubbed his head in her fur "I love hugging her she makes me feel safe"

"Well i wont let anything happen to you on my watch Naru-kun" Kuma replied gently which made Tenten start to sniffle tears confusing everyone but Jing. "Tenten what is the matter?" Kuma asked instantly.

"Its nothing" she said as she wiped her tears "I was thinking that you are lucky to have someone to care about you like that Naruto"

"What do you mean? Don't you have friends or family Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Actually she doesnt kid" Jing said causing everyone to turn towards him "She lives at the orphanage in the village, she always comes in here and i teach her about weapons and tools because she has taken a huge liking to them isnt that right Tenten?"

"Yeah Jing-san" Tenten said with a smile as she wiped away all her tears "You are the best!" she said with a smile which made Jing smile in return.

"I know how you feel Tenten" Naruto said and he walked up and hugged her "I lived in that orphanage too but i never got to be around anyone like the other kids so i know how it is to feel lonely." He stopped hugging her and put his arm around Kuma "I used to be all alone until i got Kuma and my Uncle Genma and everyone else and now i am happy" he said with a smile "I'll be your friend and i am sure Kuma will too right?"

"You know it Naru-kun!" Kuma said happily and walked back to Tenten and rubbed her head against the small girl's body making her giggle.

"Thanks Kuma and thanks Naruto" she siad happily.

"So Tenten why not spend the day with us?" Genma said

Tenten looked up at him "Really?!" she then looked at Kuma and Naruto and they both nodded their heads excitedly "Today is gonna be the best day ever!" she said and her and Naruto started running around the store as Kuma watched them and looked towards Genma.

"That was nice of you Genma-san" she said as she turned back watching the young children play.

"Eh gotta be nice every so often or else some bad Karma is gonna bite me in the ass" Genma replied sarcastically. "Oh Jing can you get me a set of blunted kunai and shuriken as well? I needed to get the squirt some since he wants to start training already." Jing only nodded and got him a set of each and rung him up. As Genma paid him he started to walk out.

"Come one kids lets go get some food then maybe we can stop by the park or something" Genma said as he started leaving only to hear the cheer of two kids following behind him.

"Bye Jing-san i'll see you later!" Tenten siad as she exited the doorway.

_'I hope things start to get better for you Tenten, you have a fine friend now from how i see things' _Jing thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

**Kakashi and Satoshi:**

Satoshi was panting as he and Kakashi were finishing up their morning training together at the ANBU training grounds. Kakashi on the other hand had a satisfied smirk on his face under his mask.

"Ka-kakashi i fucking hate you now do you know that?" Satoshi said through labored breathing as he sat on the grass. "I can't believe you gave me such a handicap for that last part of training!" During their training it consisted of physical, mental and tactic exercises that Satoshi would have to know for being apart of the ANBU, the last of the training is a full on spar everything goes except for killing which Satoshi didn't know so Kakashi capitalized on this and told him that he had only taijutsu while Kakashi as his sempai was aloud to go all out. All in all Satoshi had one hell of a hard time dealing with a revenge seeking Kakashi.

As Satoshi was arguing with Kakashi a man walked up behind him and heard what they were going on about and let out a lough sigh. "Sempai did you do what i think you did to the new guy?" Both Satoshi and Kakashi looked at the man and he was wearing the standard ANBU uniform with a Cat mask put to the side of his head. The most noticable feature was his strange headband that he wore.

"Yo Yamato just the guy i wanted to see!" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

_'Of course he dodges my question'_ Yamato though to himself before replying to Kakashi. "Why am i the guy you want to see?" he asked.

"Meet an old friend of mine from the academy" Kakashi gestured to Satoshi who was now standing up after catching his breath. "I think the two of you can learn alot from each other since you both can use mokuton."

"Wait what?!" Yamato said with surprise clearly evident in his voice.

"So you are the 'Cat' that old man third told me about" Satoshi asked as he extended his hand out. "Nice to meet ya the name is Satoshi" He said with his trademark fanged smile.

After snapping out of his surprise he took the hand and shook it with a smile "Nice to meet you as well Satoshi my name is Yamato. We should meet up sometime and see if either of us can teach the other a few new jutsus or something"

"Sounds good to me" Satoshi replied before smacking Kakashi upside the head "Lets go Kaka!" he purposly said it loud as other ANBU members were nearby and a collective snicker was heard from them all making Kakashi unleash some of his Killer intent or KI. "I'll catch ya later Yamato!" Satoshi said as he put on his bear mask and jumped to the rooftops folled by Kakashi who in tun put on his dog mask.

Yamato watched as both were gone before he and all the other ANBU who were around fell to the floor laughing at one of the most feared ninja of the leaf to be called 'Kaka'

* * *

**Rooftops:**

Satoshi and Kakashi were overlooking a BBQ restaurant watching a small group walking towards the establishment. The group they had their eyes on were none otehr then Genma, Naruto, Kuma and Tenten.

"Say Dog who is the girl with them?" Bear/Satoshi asked.

"Honestly i have no clue Bear" Dog/Kakashi replied. "Wanna make a bet that when they go to get food they get a hard time from the people inside?"

"Oh trust me they wont be having any issues but if they do ill be there to fix that" Bear said with a evil chuckle that Dog couldnt help but smirk beneath his mask at.

"I think i know what you mean, some good old incentive" Dog replied "I'm in to teach some villagers not to mess with my nephew."

* * *

**On the ground with Genma & company:**

"Come on you three its time to get us some good old BBQ!" Genma said happily as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah food!" was the only response he got from Naruto and Tenten as Kuma had a smile and walked with teh kids.

"Well its in here you guys" he siad as he opened the door for the kids and the cub. As soon as they walked in they were stopped by a woman with a sneer on her face.

"What is IT doing here?!" She asked Genma with growl. She then turned her head towards Kuma and her eyes widened "What is that animal doing in here too!"

"Listen lady you got a problem surving a shinobi of the leaf and his family?" Genma started until he felt some KI comming from behind him but was directed towards the woman. He let her see him smirk "So you going to have an issue letting us eat or am i going to have to let the Hokage know taht this place refuses to serve shinobi now?"

The woman was in a panic and paled as she talked to Genma "N-no s-sir please have a s-seat!" she let out fast and ran back into the kitchen.

During all this Naruto and Tenten were confused with the lady as she was first angry but turned out to be extremely fearful for some reason. The two kids felt a small brush of air and they turned around to see nothing. "What the?" was al lthey both could say as they all found a booth and waited for their food to arrive to start to BBQ it.

* * *

**Rooftops moments before the encounter with the waitress:**

Satoshi/Bear and Kakashi/Dog were keeping a sharp eye on what was happening as they both had a sheet of paper in their hands doodling and writing something.

"You see that right there" Dog said as he pointed towards the woman starting to walk to Genma

"Oh yeah looks like its time to have a littel fun. How about a bet?" Bear asked catching Dog's attention.

"Ten Ryo says she pisses herself on the spot" Dog said as he extended his hand.

"Ill be happy to take that Ryo off of you" Bear replied as he shook hands. (Ryo is the currency in Naruto)

Both Bear and Dog shushin down to the entrance of the restaurant in time to hear her call Naruto an 'IT' easy to say this pisses off Bear. They silently step behind the kids so as not to alarm them of their presence, they direct their line of sight with the waitress who is giving them such a hard time and send off bits of their KI towards her which causes her to panic and pale as she is looking directly at two ANBU behind Genma. They intensify their glares and it seems like their eyes are giving off a shine that pierces her very soul.

Dog brings up his piece of paper so she could see it and it reads **'If you send them out you better watch yourself!' **once she read it the paper in his hand burns up to ashes in Dog's hand and he cracks his neck never breaking his glare towards her.

After Dog finishes his wonderful 'incentive' Bear brings up his paper which says **'Bitches know their place!' **under that was a crude drawing of a ninja decapitating the head off a person that for some random reason resembles her. After that he puts the paper away and makes strangling hand gestures towards her then makes a neck snapping gesture at teh end. The entire time he did this both Dog and Bear were nodding their heads nice and slowly until she told Genma that there was no problem and they were allowed in.

Right after they both shushin back to the roof and collapse laughing like maniacs.

* * *

**Hour later at the park with Genma:**

Genma had a nice full stomach and sat on a bench as he watched the kids running around the park playing tag with Kuma. He had a smile on his face but still he would laugh from time to time at hour Kakashi and Satoshi scared the shit out of that waitress in the restaurant. He knew it was them since he sensed them both behind him. As he watched the kids he felt the same chakras and turned around seeing them both standing there with their masks off before they each took a seat on the same bench.

"So what did you two do to change that lady's mind so fast back there huh?" Genma asked

"Oh you know some of this a little of that" Kakashi replied with a chuckle.

"One word Gen, Incentive" was all Satoshi replied with as he watched the kids playing. "So who is the girl?"

"Her name is Tenten" Genma started "I think she is Naruto's first friend besides Kuma of course. Like him she is an orphan apparently and those two became attached at the hip when were went to get him cloths and his blunted weapons."

"I see" said Satoshi as he interlocked his fingers and used them as a chin rest "I'm glad the little one is making friends" he said as he watched them all sitting in the sandbox playing.

* * *

**Sandbox with Naruto, Tenten & Kuma:**

"Your nii-san sounds more like a daddy then a brother Naruto" Tenten said. You see the three were building small sand houses, or well sand mounds, and Naruto spent alot of their time telling her about Satoshi how he saved him and took him in.

"I never really thought of it like that Tenten but i think you are right!" Naruto said with glee "I am going to call him Tou-san now and see how that works" Naruto said with a quizical sound to his voice. Kum and Tenten just laughed as they continued to play and talk. "Hey Tenten what if i can convince Tou-san to adopt you like he did me? would you wanna be adopted?! huh? huh?" he said eagerly.

Tenten was beyond shocked at the question but it did give her a feeling of hope deep inside her. "I-I think i would like that alot Naruto but do you really think that he would like me enough to adopt me just like that?" she asked.

"If he doesnt agree then ill show him my awesome skills and prove to him that you are just as awesome!" Naruto said and he started doing silly motions with his hands to emphasize how awesome he is.

As they talked they saw a little pale girl looking girl in a casual kimono walk up to them playing in the sanbox. Naruto looked up once he noticed another presence and smiled at her and gave her a big smile.

"Hi!" was all he said as Tenten looked up and smiled and waved at the new girl.

"U-um if it is a-alright with y-you may i um p-play too?" She asked very shyly which caused Tenten to giggle.

"Sure! Wanna help up make a sand city?" Tenten replied with a smile which became contagious to the young girl as she smiled in return and nodded her head happily as she took a seat next to Tenten as she explained how their city was so far.

Kuma was taking a nap behind Naruto so he used her as a sort of backrest until Kuma heard voices and woke up. She sat up and used a paw to rub her eyes as Naruto fell on his back since he had no more back support.

"By the way whats your name?" Tenten asked as she laughed at what happen to Naruto.

"My n-name is Hinata H-hyuga" she said and also let out a small giggle at what hapen to Naruto until she laid eyes on Kuma who by now was facing them and looking at their new addition playing with the others. "Is that a b-bear?" Hinata said in a frightened voice.

"Yep!" Naruto said happily as he rubbed the sand out of his hair "This is Kuma she is awesome!" he said as he hugged Kuma.

"Hello little Hinata" Kuma said gently since she could see the fear in the young girl. "Don't worry i wont hurt you or anything just ask these two" she said as she used her head to gesture to Naruto and Tenten.

"Yeah Kuma is cool Hinata dont worry" Tenten said with a reassuring smile. "You should feel her fur its so warm and it makes you feel all happy and safe!" Tenten said with glee. At that point Kuma walked next to Tenten and Hinata.

"Are you s-sure its o-okay for me to feel your f-fur?" she asked and saw the nod from Kuma. She slowly put her hand out towards Kuma while Kuma put the top of her head under Hinata's hand and felt her flinch but settle down. "You are r-really soft" Hinata said with a smile as she pet Kuma with both her hands now.

"Now hug her like this!" Tenten said as she put her arms around Kuma and hugged her letting out a pleased sigh. "Just like that! your turn"

Hinata wasn't sure until kuma got closer to her and put her neck between her arms and let Hinata take it from there. Hinata Wrapped her small arms around Kuma and embraced her and felt a great warmth come to her and just like Tenten said a feeling of safety. "So soft" was all Hinata said as she hugged Kuma making Naruto and Tenten smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Bench:**

The three freinds were just watching the kids play and enjoy their time together when they saw a young girl walk towards them.

"Is that who i think it is Kakashi?" Genma asked.

"Yeah i think so" was the reply Kakashi gave.

"What are you two talking about who is the girl?" Satoshi asked confused.

"Ah yeah forgot you dont really know of the heirs yet. Well If i am correct that is little Hinata Hyuga heir to the Hyuga clan." Kakashi explained

"Yes correct you are" said a soft femal voice from beside them. They looked and saw a beautiful Hyuga in a white kimono and a large belly.

"Oh please take a seat" Satoshi said instantly and helped her sit down where he once sat.

"Thank you kind sir. It is rather difficult to stand alot when you are pregnant" she said with a smile.

"I wouldnt really know but ill take your word for it miss uh.." Satoshi said but stopped

"Kyoko, Kyoko Hyuga" she said as she extended her hand out to him "Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh well pleased to meet you Hyuga-sama" Satoshi said before he got a small laugh from the Hyuga.

"Please just call me Kyoko, i never been one for the titles" she said with a smile.

"Well that makes this all easier. Nice to meet you my name is Satoshi Akimoto" he said as he shook her hand. "With me are my good freinds Genma and Kakashi."

She waved and shook their hands with a smile and turned to watch her child play with the other kids. "I am surprised your kids are so accepting towards my daughter" she said with glee "She has such a hard time making friends"

"I doubt she would have a hard time with Naruto there he is always eager to make a friend." Satoshi said.

"Yeah and Tenten seems pretty happy to have new friends as well" Genma said.

"You two seem a bit young to have kids already but i guess when a young person is in love they cant help it" Kyoko said. After saying this Satoshi and Genma started to make fuss saying that they are not their birth parents.

"I adopted Naruto and Tenten is his friend along with Kuma there" he pointed at the now awakening Kuma the bear cub.

Kyoko let out a gasp "That is a bear! what about our children!" she said before she heard a lugh and a hand patting her shoulder.

"Dont worry she is fine. Kuma is my summon you see i hold the contract of the bears and Kuma and naruto are the best of friends besides if i felt there would be any danger to the kids i woulda sent her back to her realm but things are fine see" he said as he gestured to the kids again.

Kyoko couldnt believe what she just witnessed she saw Hinata with a large smile on her face as she hugged the bear cub. She calmed down and relaxed again in her seat and gave a smile "You know Satoshi i think it would do our kids good to play together some more if that is ok with you."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. they can all meet at the park or have a play date at one of our houses if they want. I will probably have one of my freinds looking over Naruto alot during the week due to well.." he gestured to his ANBU uniform minus his mask.

"I understand and i would be happy to have her have a play date at the compound sometime. Im sure my nephew would enjoy some child enteration as well. I am also sure Hinata and her new friends would get along with my little one inside me once she is born." She said with a gentle smile as she rubbed her stomach.

"Sounds good to me!" Satoshi said loudly causing Kakashi and Genma to laugh.

"I see you make a fine father for your adopted son there" Kyoko said with a smile causing Satoshi to widen his eyes.

"Honestly i never saw me being a father to Naruto just an older brother but maybe it is that kind of relationship he and i share." Satoshi said to himself.

As the adults conversed with one another they heard Naruto scream "Tou-san!" which caught all their attentions. "Come one guys you can meet my dad!" Naruto said happily to Tenten and Hinata. "I wonder when he got here" he said as he ran towards the adults with a smile.

"Genma Kakashi did he call me what i think he did?" Satoshi asked only to get a nod from both men.

"I think that title suits you just fine Satoshi" Kyoko said adding in her two cents casuing Satoshi to smile.

Once Naruto made it towards them he jumped right into Satoshi's arms and was spun around laughing and smiling "When did you get here Tou-san?!"

"Been here sonce you started playing in the sandbox" he said as he set him back down. "Guess im not your nii-san no more huh seems like i got an upgrade?" he asked the little blonde and got another foxy smile and a nod. "Well _son _who are your new friends here hmm?"

"Oh right! This is Tenten" he said as Tenten walked up and waved nervously due to what her and Naruto talked about earlier in the sandbox. "And this is Hinata!" he said happily as little Hinata bowed to him.

"Now now kiddo no need to bow here a friend of Naruto here is ok by my books" Satoshi said with smile. "So did you three enjoy yourself today?" He asked as he knelt down to their height and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"We sure did!" Tenten said

"Y-yes we had a g-great time" Hinata said

"You know it!" Naruto shouted causing everyone to laugh.

As the kids introduced themselfs to the other adults Naruto pulled on Satoshi's pant leg to get his attention "Tou-san i need to talk to you about something important" he whispered and pulled him away.

"I'll be right back you guys Naruto needs to tell me something" he said as he was going off "Kuma look after the kids!"

"Hai Satoshi-kun!" Kuma replied and went back to playing with Tenten and Hinata.

* * *

**With Naruto and Satoshi:**

"So what is so important you need to tell me kiddo?" satoshi asked "And dont tell me its just becasue you have to tinkle."

"No Tou-san its about Tenten! She is how i used to be before you took me in ya know?" When Naruto said this Satoshi gave him a sympathetic look showing that he understands what he means about being alone. "She is super lonely like how i was in that dumb orphanage and i told her i would talk to you about taking her in like you did with me." Naruto knew he was going to have a hard time trying to convince Satoshi to accept Tenten into his family and was getting ready to present his arguements as Satoshi took a glance at Tenten and thought back to how he was when he lost his family.

Satoshi took a few minutes before he looked back at Naruto and could see the sheer determination in his eyes. "Only if she wants to be in our family kiddo, If she wants to be with us then i have no problem at all" he said and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Tou-san you should let her join our family beca-" he stopped talking and let what Satoshi said process in his mind. "YES!" he said loudly and ran back towards the other kids. As he rand to Tenten Satoshi walked back to the other adults and got questioning looks about why Naruto shouted.

"I'm sure youll find out in a few seconds with how Naruto is" Satoshi simply said. To his surprise they all heard Tenten squeal with excitment and tackle hug Satoshi who wasn't expecting it. "Easier their" was all he said with a smile at seeing the pure joy on Tenten's face.

"You mean it you really mean it!" She said or well yelled out.

"Hey Tenten what exactly does he mean?" Kakashi and Genma said at the same time while Kyoko had a very happy Hinata sitting on her lap now. "Can i call you it now please please please!" Tenten said excitedly.

"I really dont see why not so feel free kiddo." Satoshi said with a smile as was still hugging him as tight as her littel body could manage.

"YAY!" she said first "I have my very own Tou-san now!" she said with such happiness then was joined in cheering from Naruto and Hinata as the three started to run around Satoshi who finally managed to stand up since Tenten wasn't glued to his chest anymore.

He leaned on the arm of the bench next to Kyoko as the kids now ran around the bench happily. "Well Satoshi you seem to have a growing family now" Kyoko said with a smile. "I never seen Hinata so happy and carefree around other people that arnt me."

"Damn Sato looks like i get another rugrat to look after on my days now huh?" Genma said with a laugh and just got an eyesmile and thumbs up form Kakashi.

They all spent the next hour at the park together enjoying each other's company when Kyoko said it was time for her to go. Hinata was upset until her mother told her that she will be seeing her friends alot more often. Satoshi decided to celebrate they would all get some ice cream before they all walked Hinata and Kyoko back to their compound. Once they dropped off Hinata and Kyoko they left but not without setting up another day where the kids can play together again.

As they walked off Satoshi picked up Tenten and Kakashi picked up Naruto, both children were confused but Tenten couldnt be happier in the arms of her new father." Genma here is some cash can you pick up the food on this list here please and get the others to go to my place if they are free?" He handed Genma the list and money and got a questioning look. "I'm going to cook up a feast to celebrate the addition of my new daughter tonight!" With that Genma smiled and ruffled both the kid's hair and shushin away to get the items and people.

"Ok you two hang on to us tight ok? We are gonna go see old man Hokage but we are gonna all ninja like" Satoshi said with a smile casing both kids to tighten their grips and smile. Satoshi and Kakashi took to the rooftops at fast speeds and could only hear the laughter of Tenten and Naruto. Once they arrived they put the kids down and walked into the reception area only to see the receptionist give Naruto a glare before she saw a Kunai impale itself into the papers she was looking at before they entered. "Problem bitch?" Satoshi said low enough so only she heard and mixed it with a bit of his KI, all in all the woman paled and shook her head and let them pass.

"Nice incentive" was all Kakashi said as they walked towards the staircase that lead to the Hokage's office. before they got there Satoshi felt the small hand of Tenten grab onto his, when he looked down at her and she gave him a big smile he couldnt help but smile back and hold her little hand. Naruto on the other hand was already halfway up the stairs laughing.

* * *

**Hokage's Office:**

Old man Sarutobi was growling and giving the worst glare ever to all the paperwork on his desk that was piling up. "Damn stupid papers i wish i could just burn them all to a crisp!" right then and their something clicked in his head "Oh yes that will work perfectly yes indeed i can see it now. NEWSFLASH: Hokage office burnt down due to a training accident oh yes and that paper will be gone for go-" just then a knock on the door was heard.

"Oh thank Kami! Enter!" he said with a passion. As he saw Naruto push the door open with a big smile behind him Kakashi then Satoshi with a young girl holding his hand. "Ah What can i do for you all?" he said with a smile for two reasons: 1. Gettign to see his surregate grandson Naruto and 2. A distraction from his enemy called paperwork.

"Hey Jiji!" Naruto said and ran up and hugged Sarutobi. Tenten looked at Naruto then to Satoshi who just smiled and nodded back to her. She let go of Satoshi's hand and walked up to where Naruto was hugging Hiruzen and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Um Naruto does that mean he is my family too?" Tenten asked nervously.

"Yeah!" Naruto said happily and stepped away from the Hokage and in an instant Tenten ran and latched onto Sarutobi who was confused and looked at Satoshi as he hugged the young girl back.

"Well Hokage-sama i need you to bring out some adoption papers here for Tenten as i have decided to adopt her as my daughter as well as change Naruto's papers from older brother to father as they both have taken to calling me Tou-san now." Satoshi explained to get an 'Oh' expression from the Hokage.

"Well right away then" he said as he let Tenten go and dug into his desk to find the right document. "Here it is and here is Naruto's copy that i keep at all times for well you know the reasons." The reason the third kept a copy of Naruto's adoption papers was because the council or well civilian council mainly and the elders especially Danzo were against the adoption of Naruto and tried to destroy any evidence of it behind the Hokage's back, discreetly of course so that the blame never ended on them.

"Naruto Tenten i am wondering since you both will be my son and daughter would you two like to take my family name of Akimoto?" he asked gently so that they didnt think he wanted to push them to do it.

"I will i promise to bring respect to our name!" Tenten said eagerly and happily.

"I will too! I like being an Uzumaki but that was the old Naruto who was alone now i have my family so i am Naruto Akimoto!" Naruto said with gusto.

"So be it i just need you to sign here Satoshi and it shall be all done" Hiruzen said as he finished making the changed to Naruto's papers and writing up Tenten's papers. "Kakashi if you will sign as a witness that this all occured id be grateful" and without hesitation after Satoshi finished signing Kakashi happily signed and it was official.

"Well I can now happily say Satoshi you are the legal father of Naruto and Tenten Akimoto. Congradulations you three and remember to look out for each other ok?" The hokage wisely told them and they all nodded and said "Hai"

* * *

**Outside the Akimoto House:**

The two adults and two children walked to the orphanage first to pick up Tentens things and Kakashi put them in a storage scroll for her and they made their way to their home. Tenten stopped infront and just looked at the house that was now her family home.

"Lets go inside and see your room Ten-chan" Kuma said as she stood next to her. "I know there will be a surprise waiting for you inside"

"Yeah lets go inside!" Tenten yelled and ran up grabbign Satoshi's hand that was free because on the other hand he was holding Naruto's hand.

Kakashi decided to go ahead since the rest waited on Tenten. Once he walked in he saw everyone of their freinds and what made up this crazy family he now belonged to. They have decided to decorate a welcome party for Tenten curtosy of Kurenai and Yugao oh and Anko helped here and there but she couldnt keep her hands away from the dango so they had to separate her from them.

Once the door opened up again Naruto ran in pulling Satoshi by the hand and in turn pulling Tenten as well but they all had smiles on their faces. Once Tenten was in she looked at everyone and saw what looked like a party. All at once they all said "Welcome home Tenten!" Instantly tears formed in Tenten's eyes at seeing many people there jsut for her and she gave them a big smile.

"I have a family now!" she said happily and hugged Satoshi and Naruto and inturn ended up a huge family hug with everyone joining in. That night Tenten got to know her new uncles and her crazy sister Anko and she couldnt be happier.

* * *

**And thats a wrap on this one again i am sorry it took a while but like early i had computer issues and well life got in the way and had a hard time writing this one for some reason but i think it came out ok. Please let me know how you liked this one and how do you feel abotu the whole thing with Tenten?**

**Just letting you all know i am currently working on another fanfic it is a modern highschool fic it will mainly be naruto characters but it will be a large mashup of other high school animes and whatnot so when i finally finish up my first chapter for that one ill let you all know if you are interested in seeing how that one come out. **

**Just so you know i am still unsure of what other pairings that will be in this Fic for sure its SatoshixKurenai but other then that im not sure but it will not be Yaoi or Yuri or any Harems other then that suggest a couple or couples you would like to see and i will see if i am able to do any good with them. **

**Thank again for reading An Unorthodox Family!**

**-Cack**


	6. Council Troubles

**Hey everyone ready for another chapter of AUF?! Yeah love that silent enthusiasm! If you did put your hands in the air and wave them like you didnt care then hell yeah more power to ya! If not then silent power to yah! Well Letting you all know that there will be a few small time skips comming up in the next few chapters unless you want a more detailed childhood for Naruto and Tenten then let me know and ill extend it and whatnot. Well Thats about all i have to say and thank you for your reviews and ideas that i have recieved in either reviews or PMs. Also i know i havent said anything about it earlier in previous chapters but sorry for spelling and grammar errors i havent really gone back to check them over since i usually post them late at night when im on the verge of sleepy land but yeah sorry!**

**Anywho enjoy the next installment of An Unorthodox Family**

**Don't own Naruto as usual wish i could but no besides id rather own fairy tail and rave master :D**

* * *

**Akimoto Household, End of Party:**

Naruto and Tenten were both letting out loud yawns as they each sat next to Satoshi who had his arms around them with a smile on his face as he and the other males of their family joked about their time back in the day. Kurenai, who seemed to be a little intoxicated from all the Sake she drank, plopped herself down beside Tenten and started to poke her cheek while giggling.

"Hey O-oshi-kun" she said through a hiccup, "Looks like the l-little ones are all tuckered out." Satoshi couldn't help but laugh at how she slurred her words.

"No we arnt" both Naruto and Tenten said before letting out another yawn.

"Now now kids i think its time for you two to get some sleep alright?" Satoshi told them only for them to sleepily nod ther heads as they rubbed their eyes. "Up we go" he said as he lifted Tenten. Kurenai, after a stumbling attempt, picked up Naruto and they both headed upstairs as the others still socialized with one another. Satoshi led Kurenai to his room where he decided to let them both sleep in his bed also because he didnt have a bed for Tenten just yet.

As they set the two children down and covered them Satoshi gave them each a kiss on their heads and smiled at them. _'To think I'm not even back a month yet and i have myself children already' _He mused to himself. _  
_

"You know you make a good father" Kurenai said from the doorway watching him put the kids to bed.

"You sure do sober up quickly dont ya?" He replied with his usual smile and that protruding fang of his. "I take it you have had your fill of booze before if you can sober up so quickly"

"I uh NO!" was all she replied with as she turned away to head back downstairs.

Satoshi just tilted his head with a puzzled look on his face before he followed after her and met up with everyone else. As soon as he walked down stairs he gave a sleeping Kuma a little shake and asked her if she wanted to stay the night here or return to her realm which she decided to go back to her realm in a poof.

"So Sato you really think you can handle two kids now?" Hayate spoke up as he leaned against the wall looking at him.

"Yeah I'm sure i can manage" He said with a shrug "Besides they both have great uncles and aunts to be there for them if i cant ya know?"

"YOSH THAT IS INDEED THE YOUTHFUL TRUTH!" Guy exclaimed much to everyone's displeasure.

Satoshi rolled his eyes at how overly enthusiastic Guy can be before he walked into the kitchen and started cleaning up the dishes and putting away the leftover food. As he cleaned he heard laughter from the other room before Yugao walked into the kitchen to put some trash in the garbage.

"Hey Yugao you got a second?" Satoshi asked as he washed dishes.

"Sure whats up?" she replied as she walked over to him.

"You don't have to be on duty tomorrow right?" he asked her since he knew that she was also in the ANBU and her team had their select days off.

"No why need me to look after the kids?" she asked as if she already knew.

"Well Hayate was going to look after them tomorrow and i figured you would like to spend it with him sense its kind obvious you two are an item" he said with a smirk and a wink that made Yugao blush and mumble 'Baka'. "But the real reason is that i well i dont know what girls want for their rooms and stuff so if i leave you a good amount of cash can you take Tenten shopping to get cloths and stuff along with a bed and stuff?" he asked.

Yugao just gave him a soft smile "You really want to look after these kids dont you Satoshi?" he nodded to her with a smile "Sure ill be by in the morning then with Hayate."

"Thanks your the best" he said happily

"Duh" was all she said as she returned to the living room making Satoshi chuckle at her response. After Satoshi washed the dishes and set them in a rack to drip-dry he decided to go to the backyard through the sliding door in the kitchen and have a talk with his parent's memorial that he made.

* * *

**Inside with the Gang:**

Everyone was enjoying themselfs as they talked to one another in a lower tone so as not to wake the children who were sleeping upstairs. As the group talked Kurenai looked around as she realized that Satoshi was not among them enjoying himself.

"Hey Yugao where is Satoshi?" Kurenai asked which caused everyone to look around since no one noticed that he wasn't in the room with them.

"Last i saw he was in the Kitchen washing some dishes" was the reply she gave.

"Why is he the only one doing dishes as we are all out here having a good time?" Hayate said with a few coughs as he stood up and started walking over towards the kitchen which soon lead to everyone following. "Huh? he isnt in here"

When everyone looked around the first floor of the house trying to find him Kurenai checked upstairs with Yugao and Anko and checked on the kids to see if they were doing alright which they were each snuggled with a pillow that had Satoshi's scent on it that made them smile.

"They are just precious arnt they?" Kurenai asked or well stated as Anko and Yugao nodded in return then continued to check the other rooms but found no trace of him. The women went back downstairs and saw the men sitting on the couch talking and had confused looks on their faces.

"Where could he have gone?" Asuma asked out loud.

"Im not sure" Kakashi replied "Was he upstairs?"

"Nah we checked each room" Anko replied "You guys check all down here and the backyard?"

Once she said that the females of the group saw all the men facepalm and stand up to go to the backyard. As the group got to the sliding doors in the kitchen then opened the door only to hear the voice of Satoshi. The odd thing about his voice was that it wasnt the normal tone it was a broken depressed tone which shocked all of them. so they decided to do what any good friend would do, eavesdrop.

* * *

**With Satoshi (As everyone listens in):**

"Im sorry Kaa-chan, Tou-san" he said "Im sorry i wasnt strong enough to save you both back then. I was too weak and inexperienced, but not anymore." Satoshi wiped away the tears that had started leaking. "I cant protect you both anymore but i will protect your grandchildren, my children from anyone who dares try to harm them."

His declaration put a smile on the faces of everyone listening. They all silently vowed to help if they were able to for their friend since they knew he would do the same for them.

"I havent told you two about Tenten have i?" he said softly allowing a small smile to come on his face. "She is a good girl, i haven't known her for a long time but i know she was like how i was and how Naruto was before we found each other. I couldnt allow her to be alone anymore and from what little Naruto said he wouldn't allow me to leave her alone, not like i would anyways" he finished with a small laugh.

"If you were here im sure you both would spoil them rotten and tell them embarrassing stories about me just for fun."

Satoshi let his smile drop and started to let out sobs as he let his head drop down.

"I miss you both so much" he said between sobs "I'm so sorry" he kept repeating until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Its time to let it out Oshi-kun please" the voice belonged to Kurenai. "Don't keep it bottled up anymore"

Satoshi gave her a warm smile then looked off to the side to see everyone just standing there as they gave their respects at the memorial tree in the backyard. After a good while they decided to head back inside to relax before the next morning. All the while Satoshi never let go of Kurenai much to her pleasure yet embarrassment.

* * *

**The** **Next Morning:**

Naruto woke first and stumbled his way to the restroom to relieve himself. Tenten on the other hand was still snuggled up in the blankets and pillows of Satoshi's bed, as she was sleeping she felt a slight nudge but chose to ignore it for more sleep. When the nudging persisted she tried her hardest to stay asleep until she heard a familiar voice.

"Come on Tenten you dont want your breakfast to get cold now do you?" The voice said softly "Your Uncle Hayate and Aunt Yugao will be having breakfast with us this morning don't you want to see them again?" Still no answer was giving after everything that was said so he had to resort to his trump card. "Fine it looks like you will only answer to the 'Tickle Attacks'."

Within seconds Tenten's eyes shot open and tried to crawl away but was stopped when she felt hands flip her over and start to tickler her sides.

"AHH Tou-san NO!" she cried through her fits of laughter "Im up Im up!"

Once Satoshi let go of her he gave her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Good now lets go down and eat with everyone else. Hayate and Yugao should be here by now."

Downstairs Naruto was dressed in black shorts and a white shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the front. He was talking with Hayate and Yugao since they just arrived a few minutes prior to the tickle attack that was heard throughout the house. Once Satoshi and Tenten got downstairs Tenten couldn't help but smile and hug the two guests in their home.

"I'm so glad all of this isn't a dream" She said softly while she had her face hidden in Yugao's leg and she held her tightly causing the seasoned ANBU to smile and hug her back.

"Now now little missy" said Satoshi, "Come eat before i have to head out to work alright?"

"Hai Tou-san!" She replied as she happily started to eat her share of bacon, eggs, toast and either milk or orange juice.

"You two eat as well i made plenty alright?" Satoshi said as sat down with his own plate of food.

"Sounds good to me" Hayate said as he started to fill two plates with food for himself and his significant other.

"Thank you for the breakfast Sato" Yugao said since Hayate decided it was a bigger priority to fill his face first.

As they ate they all conversed asking what each had planned for the day which brought up the topic of purchasing any and all accessories for Tenten's new room.

"Before i forget" was all Satoshi said before taking his plate to the sink and walking upstairs to his room to a picture of him and his parents and picked it up. He flipped it over and took out the back of the picture frame to reveal a seal behind the picture which he added a bit of his chakra and reached inside to pick out quite a bit of ryo to give to Yugao for Tenten. He pulled out an envelope from inside one of his dresser drawers and placed the ryo inside then made his way back downstairs.

"Here Yugao" he said as he handed her the envelope "Its for Tenten's things and whatnot. there should be enough in there for everything and whatnot i didnt really count."

"Alright" Yugao said as she wiped her mouth after finishing her food. "You ready to have a little shopping spree with me today Tenten?"

"Yeah!" she shouted in reply.

"Well you all have fun and be safe today I gotta get going now" he said as he walked up and gave Tenten a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Naruto's wild blonde spiked hair. As he was leaving through the doorway putting his Bear mask on he turned around and waved before saying "Oh and Yugao remember Hayate and Naruto are supposed to be gentlemen right? So make sure they carry everything!" he said with a laugh before jumping away on rooftops.

"What an ass" Hayate mumbled before getting a smack to the back of his head.

"Watch your language around the kids hunny" Yugao said with an innocent voice that sent a feeling of foreboding throughout Hayate.

"H-hai Yu-chan" replied Hayate.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later:**

As the four made their way to the shopping district of Konoha They all noted how quiet Naruto would become when they would walk by large crowds of civilians. Hayate and Yugao both knew the reasoning of this but were sworn to secrecy due to the Hokage's law. Tenten didnt really understand why people would glare at her younger brother but she knew one thing, she didnt like it one bit.

"Who needs some stupid dumb people like them!" she shouted so that everyone in the area could here. As she gave them a pouting face she grabbed Naruto's hand and held it showing her support to him which made Naruto smile.

"So Tenten what color do you want your room to be?" Yugao asked while changing the subject of the offending civilians. Luckily she took the bait and went into a discussion on what she wanted for her room as Naruto and Hayate walked along dreading having to carry everything.

Yugao opened the envelope given to her by Satoshi to check how much of a limit they were allowed only to find a note along with the ryo.

_Yo Yugao!_

_Thanks again for taking Tenten shopping for her things i really owe you one. Also i purposly decided to not leave you with any sealing scrolls so that Hayate and Naruto can get some oh so joyful times carrying everything!_ :D

_P.S. I lied there is a couple large scrolls i have sealed on the back of this letter but JUST for the heavy things like the bed and dressers other then that force those two to carry them and cater to your every whim! _

_Thanks again Yu-chan!_

_- Satoshi _

Once Yugao finished reading the letter she laughed and flipped it over to see a seal that need chakra to be applied to release a few storage scrolls. She couldnt help but laugh which caught everyone's attention.

"Whats so funny Yu-chan?" Hayate asked.

"Oh nothing" she said with a snicker "Just some last minute instructions from Sato."

"I dont like the sound of that" Hayate sighed.

* * *

**ANBU HQ:**

Satoshi was currently conversing with Yamato about their shared Mokuton abilities. The two were getting along fine as they were doing their workouts together sharing jutsu and whatnot with each other since they are the only two with the ability. As they finished up Yamato said he had to go report for a mission and left as Satoshi was about to head out to his long term mission he was stopped by another ANBU who told him the Hokage wanted to have a word with him.

As Satoshi made it to the tower he walked up to the receptionist and asked if the Hokage was free to meet with him which she nodded and said he could go see him. Once climbing the steps he made his way to the door and knocked on it waiting to hear a reply of 'Enter' he walked in and kneeled in front of the village leader.

"You wished to see me Hokage-sama?" Satoshi asked.

"Ah yes Satoshi-kun" Sarutobi started "I have a council meeting to go to and i figured you would want to be apart of it since part of it pretains to you and your children."

Once the shock of his children being a subject in the meeting left him he stood up and looked at the Hokage. "What do they want with my kids?" he asked quite forcefully.

The elder Sarutobi let out a sigh before speaking, "In all honestly im not sure my boy. I am pretty sure that the part regarding you is about the CRA which i am sure you know of as well."

"Oh i know and i already have my plans against it" was all Satoshi replied with making the Hokage raise his eyebrow.

"What do you mean you have plans against it?"

"Now now that would ruin the fun of it dont you think?" Satoshi said causing the Sandaime to pinch the bridge of his nose and sweatdrop. "Shall we head to this meeting Hokage-sama?" With that the duo left towards the council chambers to see that the civilian and shinobi councils were already present along with the village elders.

Satoshi gave a subtle nod to Hiashi Hyuga when he made eye contact after removing his mask upon entering the room. Hiashi and Satoshi had a long talk the day he met with his wife, Kyoko. They got to know each other and set certain days that the Hyugas would be able to look after Naruto and Tenten so that they can play with Hinata and their nephew Neji who was the same age as Tenten. The Hyuga and the Akimoto became fast friends with one another thanks to the budding bonds of their children.

"Ok lets get this meeting started shall we?" Hiruzen said once he sat in the Hokage's chair in the meeting room.

"Hai lets" Replied Satoshi as he leaned on the wall of the room with his mask to the side of his head.

"We have called this meeting so we can call upon a vote to put you, Satoshi Akimoto, into the CRA" stated the elder Homora. "Im sure we all know that you possess the Mokuton correct?" He asked.

"Indeed i do have the ability to use Mokuton but i refuse to join into the CRA" replied Satoshi sternly which caused the Hokage to groan at the impending headache that will surly come form this meeting.

"And why are you refusing us?" Koharu, Homora's partner, replied with an annoyed tone.

"Simple, i wont be some sperm factory for you just to get more Mokuton users. That a problem with you?" he said with a smirk which caused some of the Shinobi council to chuckle at besides one Fugaku Uchiha while the civilian council scowled at him. The reason that the shinobi council got a laugh out of it was because none of them liked the idea of the CRA being forced onto anyone especially if it may happen to one of their decedents one day if their clan dwindles in numbers.

"How dare you speak to us in that manner!" Koharu said with anger "If we decide you are to be in the CRA then you will do just that do you understand that?"

The room went quiet until the sound of laughing came from Satoshi. He laughed for a few minutes before wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh that was rich wooo i gotta tell that one to the guys later over some drinks." he stated before fixing a strong glare to Koharu which in turn caused her to flinch at how vicious it made him look. "If you want to get a threatening tone with me i have no problem giving one back tenfold you old hag."

"How dare you talk to her like that you show your respect to us we are the elders of this village" Homora shot back only to be the next target of Satoshi's glare.

"First off the only ones here who have my respect are the Hokage along with the Shinobi Council" he stated causing the civilian council to glare at him. "Dont you dare try to glare at me you pathetic bunch" he said to the civilian council. "I know that you all love to gossip about plans to get my son to 'Avenge the Yondaime and your loved ones.' Dont think for one second you deserve my respect for what you have done to my child. Ill sooner slaughter the whole lot of you before i give any respect to you all. i believe in order to get respect it must be given first and rules be damned about that since im a shinobi. There are no exceptions in my eyes to that rule."

The Shinobi council all silently agreed with the young ANBU's way of thinking while the civilian council went on the offensive.

"We are the civilian council!" one yelled "You dont talk down to us we are above you!" another yelled to back up the first one.

"SILENCE" exclaimed Hiruzen. "Now Satoshi is there any way you are willing to join into the CRA?"

"On one condition" Satoshi replied. "I only need to have one wife and i choose her when i deem myself ready."

"What?!" Homora said "You cant be in the CRA with one wife you must produce many children so that we can have more Mokuton candidates!"

"With what you said you old goat, now i forever refuse to join into that despicable CRA." Satoshi stated with an air of finality.

"If you dont join and give us more Mokuton users who knows what can go wrong for you and your two children boy" one portly civilian councilman said with a smug look on his face. Before Satoshi could even reply there was an interuption surprising both himself and the civilian council.

"You BASTARD!" yelled one Tsume Inuzuka, "If you so much as harm someone's pups for your own gain like that ill tear your throat out!"

"Hai! I agree with Tsume" Stated Inoichi Yamanaka. Inoichi has a daughter at the age of four almost five just like Naruto and he would hate it if someone would try to use her for leverage against him. The same went for the entire Shinobi Council.

"If you so much as touch a hair on any of this lads children you will suffer the worst genjutsu you will ever know!" said the enraged Kurama Clan head, Murakumo.

Before more arguments were able to be shouted out towards one another there was an immense pressure of KI that entered the room. At first everyone looked to the Hokage but to their surprise it wasnt originated from him it was originating from Satoshi. The Shinobi Council were having problems under his KI as was the elders, Hiruzen was able to handle the KI barely but the civilion council were sweating uncontrollably and some even passed out do to how much was in the air.

"Satoshi please stop your KI please" the elderly Hokage asked only to receive an answer he didn't anticipate.

"Not until i deal with a large piece of garbage Old Man" Satoshi said with pure venom in his voice as he walked over towards the portly council member who was barely staying conscious under the KI.

Satoshi grabbed the council member by the throat and produced a seed from the palm of his hand and let it fall down the portly man's throat before he cut off his KI gaining many gasps of air from the entire room. As everyone was composing themselves Satoshi made sure to wake the civilians who had passed out so they can witness his example of what people will get if they ever threaten his children ever again. Suffice it to say the next event that happened scared each and every person in the council chambers.

* * *

**Evening (Akimoto Household):**

"Hey anyone home?!" came a female voice from teh front door.

"Anko why do you have to yell like that?" Kurenai said to her friend as she closed the door behind her.

"The question i think you are looking for Nai-chan is why not?" Anko replied with such sarcasm.

As the two bickered back and forth they stopped when they heard the sounds of footsteps barreling down the stairs along with a fit of laughter. When they looked at the staircase they saw Tenten in a new outfit. She ran right up to them and latched onto their legs while still lettign out giggles.

"Hey there kid" Anko said as she crouched down and picked up Tenten in a hug and swirled her around. _'How in the world could i get so attached to Satoshi's new kids so fast. Its weird but it feels so right!' _She mused to herself as she held Tenten.

"Tenten Auntie Yugao needs your help again!" came Naruto's voice from upstairs in Tenten's new room.

"Yu-chan is here huh?" Kurenai asked Tenten who was still in Anko's arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead leaving a lipstick mark. "Lets go see what your auntie needs then shall we?"

"Yeah!" Tenten said as she jumped out of Anko's embrace and ran to the stairs laughing and smiling.

As the trio made their way upstairs they noticed Hayate and Naruto sitting on the floor in the hallway waiting. Once Tenten ran into her room, which was next to Naruto's room at the end of the hall, she ran right up to Yugao who was asking her questions for her new dressers.

"Oh darling!" Yugao said in a cheerful manner much to Hayate's displeasure. "I know where to move the dressers now so get Naruto and put on your muscles and get a moving!"

_'I'll get you back Sato/Tou-san' _was both thoughts from the two males in the house at the time.

As time went by Kurenai was wondering when Satoshi would return home so to pass the time she decided to cook up dinner for the household and all its guest using what she could in the kitchen. As she was cooking she could hear the sounds of arguing laughing and banging coming from up stairs which caused her to smile as she cooked.

"Ok the food is done guys come and get it!" Kurenai yelled up the staircase which turned to insta-regret as five bodies came tumbling down the stairs altogether nearly trampling her.

As everyone was eating their meals the door unlocked and in came Kakashi, surprsingly no one turned their heard to see him as they were too busy stuffing their faces which in turn caused Kakashi to sweatdrop.

"Uh Yo guys whats up?" he asked as he walked towards them all only to receive smiles from the kids and small waves from teh adults. "Where is Satoshi at?"

"I thought you would know since you both had shifts today" Yugao said only to get a shake of the head in return.

"He got called away to some meeting with the Hokage during the middle of his shift or so im told so im not sure where he is at the moment."

"I hope nothing bad went on for him" Kurenai said to herself.

"Awh worring about your lover eh Nai-chan?" Anko said as she had her mouth full of food and wiggling her eyebrows.

Kurenai went a dark shade of red before yelling at Anko. As everyone was laughing no one noticed or sensed Satoshi enter the house from upstairs to go into his study.

He sat down in the chair and leaned his head back trying to relax from all the incidents from the council meeting. he sat there for a good twenty minutes before getting up and changing out of his gear to normal cloths. As he was heading to the staircase he heard the laughter from everyone downstairs and couldnt help but had a small smile appear on his face before going to check out Tenten's new room. He walked around her room running his hand along the dresser surface and lettign a smile come to his face again at how his daughter is making herself comfortable in her new home right away.

"I almost forgot" he whispered to himself as he walked back into his study and pulled out a small decorative wooden box. He opened it to reveal a couple dozen small bear carvings, similar to his own around his neck, made out of wood each with its own chakra infused string to keep it together from breaking. he picked two from the box and put the box away before making two smaller boxes out of wood and placed them each inside. Next he wrote two notes to each of his kids before placing them inside with their necklaces and putting a box in both Naruto and Tenten's rooms on their beds.

"Better go get some food while its still out" he told himself as he walked down the stairs slowly. As soon as he hit the bottom step the once noisy room went silent in a heartbeat. "Don't stop on my account" was all Satoshi said before walking into the kitchen to fix himself a plate.

"Tou-san how long have you been home?" Tenten asked confused while everyone else wondered the same thing.

"I been home for about an hour i suppose" was his reply as he walked back in with a plate of food and set it down. He then walked up to Tenten and gave her a kiss on the forehead right next to her lipstick mark from Kurenai then walked over to Naruto and ruffled his hair causing said boy to smile.

To everyone's surprise, especially Kurenai, Satoshi walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips very softly. "I never properly thanked your for last night when i faltered so thanks Nai-chan" he siad with a smile and wink before sitting back down and finally starting to eat. It took a few minutes for everyone to process what happen only for the silence to be broken by the giggling of Tenten and Naruto and of course Kakashi, then more laughter came out and Kurenai just kept her fingers to her lips and continued to stare at Satoshi.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Konoha:**

"So tell me again why are we going back to Satoshi's place?" Asuma asked Genma.

"Because man i dont feel like going out to eat and paying so ill jsut grab some of his leftovers man simple as that!" he said with a laugh.

"You know if he asks im just going to say its your idea right?"

"Yeah yeah whatever man"

* * *

**Akimoto Home (An Hour Later):**

"Tou-san i got alot of stuff today for my new room it looks awesome! wanna see it?" Tenten asked enthusiastically as she sat next to him.

"I took a peek when i got home when i put something special in each of your rooms today, but i still wouldnt mind a tour of your new room sweetie" Satoshi replied in kind.

Naruto was the first to pick on on the 'something special' comment.

"What did you get us!" he said excitedly.

"Why dont you both head to your rooms and check and i'll be up in a few" Satoshi said with a warm smile as both of his children gave him a hug and ran upstairs to their rooms.

"So what did you get them Oshi-kun?" Kurenai asked much to everyone's surprise.

"My my arent we bold now Kurenai?" Kakashi said with a giggle "Did Satoshi's Kiss of life give you strength eh?" he said before he got a fork stabbed into his hand and let out a yell. Anko got one hell of a hoot outta that thats for sure.

"I got them each one of these" he siad as he pulled out his own necklace and let the others take a look. "Since i was forced to become a Clan due to my bloodline i decided that anyone of my clan will have one of these with them at all times."

"Thats very sentimental" Yugao said out loud with a small smile on her face.

"Indeed but their necklaces are very special" Satoshi said.

"Why is that Sato?" Hayate inquired.

"The reason is because those two that i gave them belonged to my parents" he said then heard a small gasp from the women of the room. "The one i wear was given to me by them and i decided that since those two will never get the chance to meet their grandparents they could always have something of them with them so they know they arn't alone ya know?" You see Satoshi's family has always been one to adore the bear specials for some strange reason and as luck would have it it also went along with how he obtained his summon contract with bears.

* * *

**With Naruto:**

Naruto ran into his room and saw a small decorative wooden box on his bed and opened it to see a note inside which he took out and read:

_To Naruto,_

_Hey kiddo im sure you are over excited to find out what your 'Surprise' is but fist you need to know what makes this so special. Enclosed in this box along with this note is a necklace, I would like you to always wear this because One it is the symbol so that people know that you are apart of the new Akimoto Clan and Two, probably the most important, is that this very necklace belonged to my father your grandfather. I know youll never get the chance to meet him but know that if he was alive he and your grandmother would have loved you and your sister very much. _

_With this necklace you will always have apart of him with you and looking out for you. Even though you arnt my son by birth you are still my son and i love you very much. I am proud to be called your father and i will do everything i can to keep you and your sister safe thats the promise of a lifetime._

_Love _

_-Your Father_

Naruto slowly put the letter down and picked up the necklace to see the small bear sculpture hanging along the thread and he proudly put it on. _'I'll make you proud Tou-san, I'll make all our family proud i swear it.' _ he vowed to himself as he rubbed his thumb over the small wooden bear around his neck.

* * *

**With Tenten:**

Unlike Naruto, Tenten picked up her box and admired the craftsmanship that went into it to give it its ornate decor. She slowly opened it to see a letter similar to the one Naruto had recieved. She opened it up and started to read it:

_To Tenten,_

_Hey sweetie I hope you are adjusting well to your new home and your new family. I know we can all be crazy but thats what makes us all so lovable right? Enclosed in this box is a necklace for you with two meanings. First is the meaning of our clan now, we are now the Akimoto Clan and the symbol on the necklace represents our clan members. The second and the most important reason why this necklace of yours is special is because it belonged to my own mother, your grandmother. Im sure she would have spoiled you to no end and gave you all the love possible if she were still alive along with your grandfather but sadly they both have passed on._

_I know you and your brother will never get the chance to meet your grandparents but with these necklaces each of you will always have apart of them with you everywhere you go. I know for a fact that they are both looking down on you and your brother right now and smiling at how amazing their grandchildren are. _

_I am proud to be able to call myself your father and i will do everything in my power to keep you and your brother safe from any harm. That is my promise of a lifetime to you my dear daughter, I love you kiddo._

_Love_

_-Your Father_

Once Tenten finished reading her letter she couldnt help but let out a few tears and pick up the necklace of her grandmother and put it on gently. She admired the sculpted bear and let a few more tears escape her eyes. _'I love my family, even though i never met you both i love you i hope you know that' _she thought to her late grandparents with a soft smile.

* * *

**Downstairs (While the kids received their gifts):  
**

"So Satoshi what did you have to go see the Hokage about?" Kakashi asked once the kids were climbing the stairs.

Satoshi's face went from happy to slightly angered which put everyone in the room on edge.

"Those damn elders tried to force me into the CRA in front of the entire council" He grunted out.

"What happened?" Anko and Kurenai asked at the same time.

Satoshi then explained to all of them the entire council meeting and the incidents that occured.

**_Flashback (After Satoshi stops his KI and drops the council member):_**

_The portly council member was holding his through and coughing as he tried to gain more oxygen into his lungs. As the other council members from teh civilian side that have passed out were woken up the questions started._

_"W-What did you do to me?!" the portly man exclaimed._

_"Simple" Satoshi started still glaring daggers at the man "I made you an example of what will happen to anyone who dares threaten my children."_

_"What are you talking about Akimoto-san?" Hiashi asked as he was confused what one seed could do to a person._

_"Give it a little time before i decide to trigger it" Satoshi replied calmly._

_"I demand he be put under arrest for attacking me! I am part of the council for crying out loud!" the human example said._

_"For what you useless sack of flesh!" Satoshi exclaimed "You dare threaten my children! My FAMILY! and expect no consequences?! You forget you are nothing but a civilian while i am a shinobi!"_

_The entire room was silent after Satoshi's outburst before he walked up to the council member and tossed him to the middle of the room. The civilian side was in outrage and demanding their member be unhanded at once while the Shinobi Council stood watching trying to figure out what this young ANBU was doing._

_"Let this be a message to all of you civilian and shinobi clans" Satoshi started "Anyone dare bring harm to my family then this entire village be damned! My priorities lie with my children first and foremost not this village. I lived years without a village and if need be so will my family!"_

_"What exactly is this troublesome message you are talking about Akimoto-san?" Shikaku, Clan head of the Nara, asked._

_Just then a simple fanged smirk appeared on the face of the young ANBU member which caused some people to have an uneasy feeling._

_With a snap of his finger the council member in the middle started to grunt and scream in pain until tree branches started to tear through his body from the inside out. The entire council room was caught off guard by what is happening in front of their eyes. During the last yell from the portly council member two branches burst through his head, one from his mouth and the other through his left eye. His screams ended there and many civilian council members couldnt hold down their meals._

_After everyone managed to calm themselves down and the body was removed by some ANBU guards the meeting continued._

_"So i hope my message was loud and clear for each and everyone of you" Satoshi said sharply "Also i will not be apart of the CRA or that will happen as well. Any questions?"_

_"Remind me never to piss you off" Tsume said with a chuckle as murmurs of agreement went through the shinobi side except for one who just said 'Troublesome.' The civilian side on the other had were still a bit queezy from the incident that took place earlier. _

_"Well i guess that last issue to bring up now is a vote to make the Akimoto name into an official clan or not." The Sandaime said "Well all in favor?"_

_At this hands shot up quickly in favor of adding a new clan to Konoha and so it was then that the Akimoto name was turned into a clan._

**_End Flashback:_**

"The nerve of those damn pricks!" Yugao said through clenched teeth much to everyone's amusement.

"I know right?" Satoshi added with a chuckle. "I'm going to have to put plenty of protection and barrier seals along the property now just in case any idiots want to try something against me or the kids"

"You know Fuinjutsu?" Anko said with hope as she slowly rubbed her neck.

"Yeah i am pretty decent with it"

"What level are you at Sato? If i remember there are ten levels before one can be considered a master at sealing." Kakashi asked.

"I'm about halfway in level eight at the moment but the later levels from seven and up are extremely complex so it takes a while." Satoshi explained

"Hey Satoshi do you think you might be able to help me with something that has been bothering me?" Anko asked in a low voice.

"I can't promise anything but ill do everything i can to help you Anko"

"Thanks"

Just then the kids both ran back down the stairs wearing their new necklaces and jumped on Satoshi hugging him tightly and Tenten laying kisses on Satoshi's face.

"We love you Tou-san" they both shouted at the same time with big smiles on their faces.

"And i love you both too very very much" He replied and hugged them both just as the door opened up to reveal Asuma and Genma. "Hey you two are just in time for a family hug!" Satoshi said as he gestured for everyone to come in for a hug.

Instantly Anko and Kurenai went in and of course Satoshi brought Kurenai close to him and kissed her on the forehead which made her blush but she returned the kiss to his lips she received earlier causing him to turn red but smile.

As the group hugged and enjoyed each other's company only one thought went through Satoshi's head.

_'No matter what happens i will keep this family safe at any cost. Village be damned.'_

* * *

**Well thats another chapter of AUF!**

**I know i havent updated a chapter in a while but i kinda pooped myself out of the story since its the only one i worked on but currently i am writing two other stories not about naruto or any fanfic they are original stories i am creating but one of them i can make a few tweaks here and there to make it another naruto fanfic if you all would like that. Let me know if that sounds like something you would all enjoy.**

**Ok so remember to leave a review or pm letting me know if you like the story and especially how i did with teh council meeting. Also should there be some timeskips to them all being older and training before the acedemy or would you like more of their childhood to be put out there. or maybe some fluff between Satoshi and Kurenai and possible other pairings for the adults.**

**I have been trying to find a decent picture that would be good for this story but i havent been able to find one that fits for it. I f someone can either show me a good one or possibly draw one up for the story i would be forever grateful! :D**

**Well thats all i gotta say so Later peoples!**

**-Cack**


End file.
